The Ruin Of Marshank
by weekyle16
Summary: My first redwall fanfiction, hope it won't bother you, if you don't like, I can just delete it.
1. Chapter 1: Long Awaited Meeting

The warm sun glowed brightly in the blue sky. Clouds scattered across the sky. The waves of the ocean lapped over the sandy shore. There, in plain view, was the unfinished fort of Marshank.

Marshank was a crude fort owned by the evil stoat known as Badrang the Tyrant. Slaves worked laboriously to build the Tyrant's fort. The sounds of cracking whips and hard work filled the air. It was a place of gruesome fates.

Along the wall, two weasels were on patrol; Fleabane, and Rotnose. They searched around their surroundings to make sure everything was as it's supposed to be. Then they spotted a young white female stoat lying on the wall top without a care. Unaware that she could fall and break her neck.

Not wanting to get yelled at for killing Badrang's niece, one of the two weasels called over to the young one in a demanding voice. "Oi, get yer tail down from there!"

There was a reply. "Ha, and you keep your nose where it belongs, Fleabane!"

Frustrated by the stoat's comment, Fleabane snarled. "Stay silent, rip, and do what I says."

Aquastar Dawn (called Aquastar for short), the stoat, sat up and smiled charmingly. Her blue eyes shone of pure innocence. "And how does relaxing cause any danger to me? I'm in no major threat, weasel. It's perfectly safe up here as long as I don't do anything stupid, like you."

Not wanting to increase the argument any further, Rotnose nudged fleabane. "I thinks we should tell 'er n'uncle about her actions."

Fleabane nodded and the two went off to get Badrang.

The older stoat arrived at the wall top. He folded his arms and spoke sternly. "Aquastar, come down, please, before you hurt yourself."

"Okie doke!." Aquastar winked cheerfully, and leapt down from her perch. She pranced smartly past her uncle and the two weasels. The white stoat winked at the two weasels, who eyed her madly. "See, you can always get what you want if you ask _politely_."

As she walked away, the two weasels growled and tightened their grip on their weapons. "Smart mouth."

Badrang shook his head, and left.

It had been almost three months since Aquastar started to live at Marshank. Her father Vilu Daskar died, and the only place she could live was at Marshank, where her uncle Badrang adopted her. She didn't trust the other vermin there, and preferred to help the slaves, but only when the others' backs were turned.

Aquastar walked casually up to a light grey and black ferret, which was by the gates. He nodded to her and smiled. "Hey, Aquastar, what's up?"

"Me, a few minutes ago-I was resting on the wall tops before Badrang shooed me off. I wish he wasn't too protective of me, Tailwart." The stoat folded her arms unhappily and imitated Badrang. "Aquastar, come down, please, before you hurt yourself."

Tailwart giggled at Aquastar's version of her uncle. "Ahaha, nice one, Star." Tailwart liked to Aquastar 'star' sometimes.

Aquastar brushed her headfur away from her eyes. "Not really; it's true, that's what."

"Hmm, I bet it is," Tailwart said, giving the stoat a charming smile. Aquastar's heart felt light as she giggled like a little school girl: she really like the ferret a lot.

Tailwart opened the gate door a crack to see if anybeast was outside. He then noticed a ship far in the distance. "Star, what do you make of that?"

"A ship by the looks of it, but I wouldn't worry about it-it's probably just a simple woodland merchant ship."

"Yeah, maybe it is."

Tailwart closed the gate, and continued his post. Aquastar left him behind, and went to do some work with the weapons.

Meanwhile, on Captain Tramun Clogg's ship the Seascarab, the corsairs were celebrating their captain's soon to be victory over Badrang. Everybeast was enjoying themselves, except for the young female stoat below decks.

The female stoat sat on her bed with her back leaning against her giant pillow. She wrote in a beautifully decorated journal her mother gave her before she died. The stoat was Elonwyn, Captain Clogg's only daughter.

Her bright green eyes gazed at the page she was writing on in her journal. She worked calmly despite the noise outside.

_Today is like any normal day; corsairs fighting, drinking, and singing till they fall over in a drunken state. I never participate in any of their celebrations-I think it's because of the way I'm treated by them. They ignore me, and avoid me any way possible in fear I may harm them. But I'm not that kinda stoat, but they don't care._

_I try to talk to them and become friends, but they make excuses to avoid conversing with me. Maybe I'll have better luck at Marshank, where my uncle and cousin live. I have only been to Marshank when I was very little, and hardly remember it. I wonder if things had changed, or stayed the same. Whatever the reason, I'm eager to find out._

_My dad has business to take care of there, so that's the only reason why I'm going now, since I was too little to handle the harsh conditions there. The only reason why I was there as a child, was because I was born on the ship, and they couldn't leave me alone on land. So my parents had to take care of me while aboard ship._

_After my mum died, my father became very protective of me and grew very proud of me, since I'm his only child. Personally, I think he's too protective of me. When we go to port to get more supplies, he doesn't allow me to step foot off the ship and make friends with the locals. Sigh, I guess I'll never make friends. But today, I'm going to try._

_I hear there are plenty of beasts my age there including one of my cousins, in whom I only saw once in my life. She had said that her father was Vilu Daskar, but I was too young to know him, and I still don't. Maybe my dad knows him, since they're brothers._

Elonwyn stopped writing, and looked over at the lantern next to her on her nightstand and sighed. "Brothers." She then continued writing.

_Maybe, just maybe, I'll find some one in whom I could trust; someone who'll understand me._

Her writing was interrupted by a grey female rat with crimson paws and eye rings. She was knocking loudly on Lonny's door and shouted. "All paws on deck! Captain's orders!" The rat then left.

Elonwyn sighed and put her journal in her satchel. The stoatmaid got off her bed, and went above decks.

When she arrived above deck, she was greeted by her father, who patted her head lovingly. "Ow's mah little girl doin'?"

Elonwyn lowered her ears and held her satchel close to her chest. "Nothing, father, just writing."

The corsair captain smiled. "Oho, so ya were! Well, are ya ready to set paw on shore?"

Lonny nodded slowly. She looked behind her father and saw a glimpse of the fort in the distance. Now it was the time to ask her father about her family. "Daddy, who was Vilu Daskar exactly?"

Clogg scratched his beard in thought. "Hmm, been a long time since oi last 'eard o' 'im. But I'll tell you wot I do know."

Lonny sat up on the ship's railing, but used her satchel strap to tie her wrist to the railing to prevent her from falling in the water. She was eager to know more about her uncle.

Clogg took a swig of grog and started to tell his daughter about his brother. "Vilu was defiant young 'un; never listen'd to mom nor dad, an' always wandered away to do more important things. When 'e gre up, he started 'is own crew and sailed away from 'ome, never to come back again. Later, 'e killed a tribe of cowardly mice, but only left less than o' pawful o' them alive. One of the remain' mice, was a warrior who went after Vilu to avenge 'is tribe losses. E' caught up with Vilu, but both were killed in the big crash. Now I'm not sure wot really 'appened, but that's all I really know."

"But, what about his wife?"

Clogg seemed to shake his head sadly. "Aye, so he did-'e married a beautiful stoat, and 'ad a daughter with her. 'Is wife died long 'afore 'e did. 'E thought the outside world wasn't safe for 'is daughter, so 'e sent 'er to an old friend o' 'is. After 'e died, I believe the ole' friend o' 'is was growin' too old to raise a young stoatmaid, and gave 'er to Badrang, who adopted 'er. Pfft, didn't bother to ask Ole' Clogg if 'e wanted to keep 'er."

Elonwyn kinda liked the idea of her getting a sister, but what has happened has happened.

Just as the conversation was about to continue, the lookout called out. "Captain, we're almost to shore!"

Clogg nodded and called out. "Onwards, mateys, onwards to Marshank!"


	2. Chapter 2: Intuition

Findo leaned casually on the crude battlements, his eyes half closed, and his chin cupped in his paw. He was extremely bored. Watching wall-tops sucked mud.

He groaned and stretched, letting out a yawn. He was the second best fighter in the whole fort, and the only respect he got was from the sniveling underlings below the captains and of course, Lord Badrang.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Someone tapped Findo lightly on the head with the butt of a pole. Findo rubbed his head exaggeratedly.

"Ow! Ralken, take it easy, my heads only so thick." He grinned and looked up at the ginger and white furred stoat that stood cooly behind him, a spear rested on his shoulder.

Ralken was the son of Badrang and an unknown stoat maiden. Badrang had shown up at fort marshank with the tiny bundle that was his son in his arms. The horde hadn't dared ask what happened. The only thing they had needed to know was that they were to treat the little toddler with respect or Badrang would know the reasonwhy.

At least that's what Ralken had told Findo.

Findo had shown up fifteen seasons later, a young weasel with a bloody bandage on his cheek. When it had been removed three huge deep slash scars had been revealed on his cheek, and Findo didn't speak of how he got them or wear he was from.

However, he had become very popular do to his laid back and fun loving personality.

"Don't worry. I can't damage your head any more than it already is." Ralken growled darkly, bonking his best friend on the head again a little bit harder. "anyway. That ships getting closer. Recognize the sail?"

Findo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Clogg wasn't it?"

"Tramun Clogg, actually." Ralken ran a paw through his rough orange head fur. "So… wanna place a bet?"

Findo grinned wolfishly and rotated to face Ralken. "On what?"

"Juni and Skalrags baby." Ralken purred.

Findo raised both eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Aw come on." Ralken purred. "Everyone except you and Skalrag himself must know by now. She's starting to show."

"What do you want to bet about then?" Findo smirked. "If she's already showing we don't need to bet on whether there's going to be a mini Skalrag running about."

"You're stupid." Ralken stared at the ship. "I'm saying we should bet on whether it's going to be a mini Skalrag or a mini Juni."

"Mini Skal definatly." Findo grinned.

"I'm glad to know you boys are doing something productive." A high pitched voice sounded from behind. Ralken and Findo let out identical "eeps" and tensed. They both turned stiffly and saluted.

Skalrag stood with his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. "I'd appreciate if you two let me keep my private life with my mate private, if you get the drift."

"Sorry Skal." Findo beamed. "but you have to admit, a little skalrag would be cute." He laughed at the confused look on Skalrags face, before Skalrag cuffed him across the head.

Ralken was watching the ship, ignoring his companions. His ears perked up. "Hey. Better warm dad. Their coming onshore." He suddenly let out a little noise.

Findo turned to stare at him. "What's going on?" he blinked. Ralken was holding a paw to his mouth and there was a blush on his face.

"Ralken?" Findo perked his ears.

Skalrag grinned and leaned over the battlements. "Hey, Ral. You're first kiss is back."

"Shut up." Ralken whirled around and stamped down the ladder. "I'm gonna tell dad."

"First kiss?" Findo glanced at Skalrag.

"See that tiny little stoat in the striped shirt? She gave Ralken his first kiss." Skalrag winked. "Of course, she was only six seasons and he was twelve. But it's still a first kiss. Ralken got teased like hell gates afterward. It's kind of hard to forget."

Findo grinned. Both he and Ralken were twenty one seasons now. Skalrag was twenty six seasons, and his mate, Juni was seventeen. The four of them were close friends, and now they had the addition of Alya, the ermine healer, who had joined marshank a couple of seasons ago. She was blind, but clever, and Findo knew ralken had a crush on her. So did Skalrag. Juni was oblivious.

Findo stared at the little stoat maiden. "Hey, she's adorable." He grinned and rubbed his chin. "I wouldn't have minded having my first kiss from someone like that."

Skalrag grabbed Findo's ears and pulled his friends head down. "Don't think about it. That's Clogg's daughter, Ral and aqua's cousin, and Badrang's neice. you'll be in deep trouble if you make some sort of creepy pass. Got it?"

"You jerks can't take a joke." Findo grinned and hopped down, ignoring the ladder Skalrag climbed after him.

"Well burn me bilgers! Cap'n Tramun clogg! How are ye, ye old wavedog?" Badrangs voice rang into Elonwyn's ears. She remembered now. His voice had scared her so much as a dibbun.

She wandered away from the group of corsairs and horde-beasts, staring up in wide eyes wonder at the high walls. Everyone around here was giant compared to her. She hugged her satchel to her chest.

Without warning she bumped into something solid. She blinked and looked up. She let out a squeak and jumped back.

A tall, mahogany colored weasel with a black throat and underbelly stared down at her with a small surprised smile. The three deep scars on his left cheek caught her gaze more than anything else. His red headfur had black and blonde highlights, and his eyes were such a dark blue, like the sea before a storm. Elonwyn swallowed and stared around, looking for help. A few spare horde-beasts were watching with looks of cold amusement.

She let out an involuntary whimper.

"Hey." The weasel grinned at her. He was three times her size in height, and he had muscles. Sinewy, hard, muscles.

He put a paw on her head. "Aren't you… kind of short?"

Elonwyn felt her whole face grow warm. The horde-beasts around them laughed uproariously. The red furred weasel leaned down so he was face to face with her, but he still loomed over her.

"She's so tiny!"

"And he's so tall!"

"They look so weird!"

The others around them were whooping it up, and the weasel grinned at her. Though the grin was supposed to be friendly, it felt more like a creepy leer to Lonny.

"You're cute." He winked at her.

Lonny trembled all over. She had never had any sort of contact with anyone, especially guys, and she was terrified.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, and bowed quickly. "I n-need- to find-

"Findo!" a paw clutched Elonwyn's shoulder. "Stop harassing my cousin."

Lonny turned around to see a white and ginger stoat glowering down at the red furred weasel. Lonny's eyes widened. He was familiar. Somehow.

"Hey come on Ralken." Findo stood up. "You can't get jealous now, I haven't had a chance with any of the pretty girls, and you're always getting to them first." He grinned cheekily at Ralken.

Elonwyn felt tears sting her eyes. ''He's saying I'm not pretty.'' She blinked them away.

"Shut up idiot." Ralken rolled his eyes. He leaned down and smiled at Lonny. "Hey, he's just a jerk. Don't take him personally. Don't know if you remember, but I'm you're older cousin, Ralken. You've got another cousin who lives here too. Want to meet her?"

Elonwyn nodded up at him. ''I do remember you Mr. Ralken.'' The words formed in her mind, but she couldn't speak them. She remembered how when she was little she'd meant to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek before she left with her father and his crew, but he had turned his head suddenly and she had kissed him on the mouth instead. She'd spent the rest of the time hiding behind her mother's skirts.

She gave a weak little smile. He smiled back. A silent agreement had passed between them both.

"Come on." ralken took her paw and gently pulled her along. "There are some girls I know who I bet will really like you Lonny."

Lonny blinked. She hadn't been called Lonny in a long time by anyone besides her father. She followed Ralken, who was taking her to a small tent at the south wall.

"So, how old are you now?" Ralken looked down at her.

"I'm… fifteen…" Lonny whispered.

"You look younger, somehow." Ralken stared at her as he pulled the tent flap back. Elonwyn nodded, embarrassed as she realized the feeling of her cousins paw in her hand. She had always liked him, she remembered that now. He had been her protective older brother. But it had been nine whole seasons since they had last seen each other, and the both of them felt awkward. She knew she felt that way, and she could sense his embarrassment.

"Ralken?" Lonny tore her gaze from her older cousin. A fox and a stoat sat on a wooden table, while a pretty ermine wiped her paws with a wet rag.

"Hey, Alya." Ralken kept his paw intertwined with Lonny's. Lonny stared fearfully around at the other girls. She then saw the ermines eyes were blind. She let out a tiny gasp.

Alya gave her a smile. "Yeah, scary ermine with gooey looking eyes right?"

Elonwyn shook her head vigorously, blushing.

Alya laughed. "It's alright for you to be intimidated." She turned her face in Ralken's direction. "I was checking on Juni. She's been throwing up more than she should."

Juni looked at her foot paws. "What's going on out there?"

Loud yells exploded from outside.

The girl stoat laughed. "You need to ask?"

"ralken." Juni looked up. "Why are you holding hands with that little stoat?"

"Oh, yeah." Ralken glanced down at Elonwyn. "This is Lonny, my cousin. And yours Aqua. Oh, and I had to rescue her from Findo the wonder weasel."

Elonwyn untangled her paw from Ralkens and stepped outside the tent. The tent was stuffy and she felt scared by all the new people inside. She saw a flash on mahogany fur and hid behind a group of logs and peeked out. That red weasel called Findo was talking to a blue furred ferret with a white stripe down his back. A tall fox stood beside them with his arms crossed.

She stared. That weasel… was so tall.

He turned slightly and their eyes locked. Elonwyn hugged herself and let out a whimper. He was so… creepy. He was even grinning at her right now. And waving.

"Hey." Lonny jumped and turned. The pretty stoat was smiling at her.

"So, we're cousins. I'm Aquastar. What's your name?"

Elonwyn tried to stammer out a reply.

Aquastar laughed. "It's alright. We're going to be great friends!"

Clogg walked ahead of his crew, grumbling to himself about his humiliation with Badrang. Then he stopped, causing Crosstooth to bump into him.

"What is it cap'n?"

"Where's Elonwyn?!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Bully And Assassin

Lonny had to look up at Aqua, since she was taller than her. The white stoat smiled her charming smile. "It's okay, I understand-being at a place filled with adult malebeasts while you're the smallest of them all and a young girl. You may not remember me much, since we only crossed paths a few times in our past, but if you want I can show you around."

Elonwyn rendered speechless, then nodded slowly. She allowed Aquastar to show around the grounds and walls of Marshank. The young stoat took one gaze back at Findo and the other two he was talking to, and followed her cousin close behind.

Just when the two were about to climb onto the wall tops, a rock zipped past elonwyn's head, barely missing. She let out a small squeak and ran behind Aquastar who picked up the rock and looked around to find the culprit who threw it.

The white stoat's friendly features turned into an angry snarl as she grasped the handle of her scimitar that was thrust in her belt. "Who threw this rock? Speak up!"

She was answered by a slightly haughty high-pitched voice, which grated the stoat's ears like sandpaper. "I did!"

A young female rat sat upon a large pile of wood with an evil grin plastered upon her mischievous features. In her paw she held a sling, in which she used to throw the rock. She was the type many would call "the wicked one."

Aquastar growled and laid her ears flat against her head. "Why did you take aim at my cousin? She didn't do anything to you, Keena!"

Keena, the rat, rolled her eyes as she leapt off of the pile of wood. She swung her sling around while she eyed the irate stoatmaid. "Why? Because she's just another excuse for having another stoat in this fortress. Certainly Lord Badrang must have a twisted mind into letting a wet-behind-the-ear runty whelp enter through those gates; like what he did with you, stoat."

Aquastar was about to take a swing at the rat, when the rat let out a strangled squeak. Keena froze in fear. She gulped and never kept her eyes away from the stoat.

A voice as cold as ice rasped into the ratmaid's ear as the cloaked figure had her paw on her shoulder. "Dare make a comment like that again, and I'll have the honor of showing you the true meaning of pain, rat. Am I making myself clear?"

The ratmaid was too scared to answer. All she could do was make a frightened squeak and a nod of her head.

The cloaked figure released the rat. After being released, Keena ran as fast as she could away from the three, never looking back. After the rat was out of sight, the cloaked figure looked over at the two stoats. "Are you two okay?"

Aquastar put her sword away. She nodded. "Yes, thank you, Trusiae, if you weren't here, I would've had red fur instead of white."

Trusiae, the younger sister of Bluehide the ferret, nodded slowly. "No problem, Aqua." She approached the two and caught a glimpse of Lonny, who was still hiding behind her cousin. "Who's this one?"

Aquastar smiled. "Oh her? She's my cousin, Elonwyn-her father is doing business here with his brother."

The ferret nodded slowly and smiled softly. "So she is. Well, Elonwyn, it's nice to meet you. My name is Trusiae`, or simply Sia if you like." She held out a friendly paw to the small stoat.

Lonny blushed and covered her face with her satchel. Trusiae` chuckled and rustled Lonny's headfur. "Shy little one, aren't you? Well, welcome to marshank." She looked at Aqua and bowed her head. "Good day to you, miss, and you too, miss Elonwyn." The ferret then left. Lonny lifted her satchel away from her face, knowing that the ferret was away.

After the ferret left, Aqua explained to Lonny what happened. "You see, Keena is Nipwort's daughter, but she's not the one to be friends with. She hates both me and Ralken, since we're the younger generation of Badrang's family. She mainly hates me, because I'm not entirely Badrang's offspring, and that I have white fur. Also it's because I get away with things more than she, since I'm part of Lord badrang's family. She also feels that way about you, since you're his niece.

Now with Trusiae, she's the one in whom one could fear-she is an assassin after all. She normally looks after me and a few others, but you may rarely see her around Marshank, since she's always doing other things."

Lonny was too nervous to ask what were those things, knowing that the ferret could kill a beast in a split second with one flick of the wrist.

"Hey Aqua, who's that?" Tailwart asked as he approached the two.

"This is my cousin, Elonwyn, she's here because her father has business to deal with."

The male ferret looked down at the small stoat and smiled. "Hiya, my name is Tailwart. Yes, silly name I know, but it was my mum's idea; she said that a weird name makes the offspring more dangerous. To me, it's more embarrassing. is their any meaning to your name?"

Lonny was too shy to answer. "Uhh..." was all she could say.

"Hey kid, maybe you could get hooked up with that weasel Findo, he's a real charmer, huh?"

Aqua gently punched Tailwart in the gut. "Cool it Tailwart."

The ferret smiled oafishly. "D'aaww, come on, Star, lighten up a little. She's too cute to ignore."

"Isn't that what you said about _me_? Aquastar said, raising an eyebrow.

Tailwart blushed. Sweat started to bead down his face and he smiled in embarrassment. "Well, you're cute too, hehe." Lonny couldn't help but giggle a little at the ferret.

Aquastar smiled a side smile and gave him the serious teacher eye gaze. "Hmm..."

Finally, feeling a bit more comfortable, Lonny managed to ask Aqua a question. "Cousin, what do you do here?"

The white stoat twisted her long headfur around her finger. "Oh, not much. I'm just in charge of the weapons and help with making them."

"And I stand by the gates, making sure I know who shall leave or enter these walls.

"Elonwyn, where are ya!" Familiar voice called out. Lonny gasped. It was her father looking for her. She waved goodbye at the two, and ran off to her father.

As the small stoat was gone, Tailwart sighed. "Cute girl, isn't she?"

Aqua nodded in agreement. "Aye, but I'm worried."

"Why?"

"She's a small teenage female stoat living with a bunch of full grown males, can't you spot anything wrong with that picture?"

Tailwart scratched his chin. "Hmm, now since you mentioned it, that does seem odd. But I'm sure she could take care of her self. Well, I gotta get back on post, see ya!"

"See ya." the two left back to their duties, unaware of the watchful blue eyes of Findo.


	4. Chapter 4: So What!

Elonwyn hurried down the rocky hill, tripping, stumbling, and sliding painfully. She felt panicked the further she ran. She had no idea where the crew had gone and her father wasn't calling her name anymore. Her breath was catching in her throat and she was coughing.

When her mother died in a fire, she had managed to save her infant daughter, but the smoke had caused Elonwyn to have severe asthma attacks whenever she exerted herself. "Oi!" she turned, still wheezing and coughing, and caught sight of Crosstooth, her father's first mate. Relieved, Elonwyn rested her palms on her knees and breathed deeply, but her breathing hurt her even more and she just gasped.

"Ere. Ya alright miss?" Crosstooth placed a paw on her back and patted her as though she were choking.

Elonwyn sucked in air and nodded. She was starting to breath normally again.

"Ye'd best come on then." Crosstooth rubbed his head. "Yer dad's even trying to look under rocks."

Elonwyn started laughing, then coughed again. Crosstooth smiled blankly and placed a paw on her shoulder and pulled her along.

"We're gonna head around the bay an' hide the ship then come back an' give ol' Badrang a lil surprise." Crosstooth chuckled.

Elonwyn stared at him as they walked deeper into the woods. Did this mean they were going to attack marshank? She hoped her new friends wouldn't be hurt. But if they could manage to injure Findo or that mean rat from earlier, she wouldn't be too broken hearted. But, they wouldn't have to kill anyone.

"Come'n kid we need to get ready." Crosstooth called.

Did that mean her father wanted her to fight too?

Ralken trooped up the ladder, fuming.

Findo lay sprawled against the wall top, sleeping in the sunlight, his arms draped over the battlement.

Ralken crossed his arms. "Alright. Stop faking it, I need to talk to you."

Findo looked up and grinned. "Ralken, you have no idea how wonderful it is to hear your voice and see your face first thing in the morning."

Ralken kicked him in the ribs and Findo let out a grunt. Ralken sneered. "What did you think you were playing at, tormenting my cousin?!"

Findo's smile disappeared. "Sorry Ralken, I was only fooling. I wasn't trying to-

"I don't care what you were _trying_ to do! You made things worse!"

"How did I make things worse? What things were bad to begin with?!"

"She's going to tell her father about you! And if he learns you're my friend we're both in trouble!"

Findo made a face. "She hardly spoke. I highly doubt she'd say anything of the sort!"

"guys." A calm voice spoke from behind. They turned around to see a tall, slender, and very pretty black footed ferret with a black pony tail standing in front of them.

"What?!" Ralken and Findo snapped in unison.

She smiled. "It's my turn on watch."

"Yeah, thanks Tara." Findo grumbled, hauling himself up. "How's Stumpy treating you?"

"Just fine!" she beamed and tossed her sleek black headfur back. "He's getting jealous that Skalrag's gonna be a dad now, but, I'm not ready for that sort of thing just yet." She giggled.

Findo gave her a charming smile. "Well, two seasons a tad early to become parents. Hey, why don't you and Stumptooth join us around our fire tonight?"

"Sounds great!" Tara laughed. "I'll tell him. Sorry to interrupt…" she raised an eyebrow. "Whatever it was you too were doing."

"Yeah, yeah." Ralken growled. "Come on Fin. Let's talk about this somewhere else."

Tara smiled to herself as the two friends stepped down the ladder.

"We've had very few agreements in our time, but I thought I made it clear that unless you want to lose an eye, you DON'T CALL ME FIN?!"

"Shut up, playboy wonder weasel!"

Tara leaned on the battlements with a sigh, wishing she had a friend of her own age and gender like Findo and Ralken. But, she did have her mate, Stumptooth, and that was a blessing in itself.

The crickets chirped loudly in the summer night air, but no one in Marshank heard the small insect's symphony. Most of them were celebrating their victory over clogg and others watched the walls.

Skalrag sat by a fire with his arm around Juni, his brown eyes narrowed as he watched Ralken and Findo, who were sitting next to each other in identical poses: glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes and hugging their knees to their chests.

Juni wriggled slightly and Skalrag squeezed her shoulders a little tighter. Juni was rather timid, which was what he liked most about her. He liked feeling like he had something important to protect. He couldn't understand what Stumptooth, who happened to be sitting next to him, could find so great about the feisty, and tough (albeit sweet and pretty) black footed ferret maid he had taken as his mate.

Ralken sipped the hot soup out of his tin mug, still glowering at Findo.

Juni looked up. "I… have a bad feeling." She murmured.

Alya, who had been distractedly drawing uneven circles on the ground with a smoldering stick, raised her head, her eerie eyes reflecting the fire light. "What do you mean? Are you feeling sick again? I thought for sure those herbs would work."

"No." Juni rubbed her eyes. "Nothing at all like that."

"What do you mean then?" Skalrag peered at her. "You can tell me."

"I know." Juni sighed, and flattened her ears. "But you'll just think it's strange."

"This day an' age nothin' surprises me no more." Stumptooth chuckled, glancing at Tara, who was staring wearily into the fire, her chin resting on her knees.

"Well." Juni said, looking around at them all. "I have, one of those feelings, you know, that something really awful is about to happen."

"I get those feelings whenever Findo opens his mouth." Ralken said darkly, chugging his soup.

Findo bristled. "Stick it up your nose daddy's boy."

"Will you two give it a rest?" Alya sighed, running a paw through her headfur.

_ZIP!_

A flaming arrow landed right next to her footpaw and she let out a gasp. Then more started flying over the walltops.

Skalrag leapt to his feet. "Tara! Get Juni and Alya to safety! Findo, Ralken, take the left wall. Stumptooth and I will take the south."

They raced away in opposite directions. Findo glanced at Ralken as he ran, and gave him a wolfish grin. "Bet you I'll kill more of them than you do!"

Ralken sneered. "Don't try playing that old game with me! This is probably Clogg coming back to wreak havoc, and I think you had something to do with it!"

Findo narrowed his eyes. "You worry too much, you know that?"


	5. Chapter 5: Visions

Aquastar had heard the commotion, and was quickly at work. Hastily, she gave the fighters weapons as they passed by ready to defend the fort. She nearly worked her tail off trying to avoid incoming arrows and giving the fighters their weapons. The stoat was trying to save all the other beats lives and hers!

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young male otter gathering up the arrows that had fallen. Aquastar rushed up to him and whispered urgently. "Keyla, what in the name of fur and feathers are you doin' here? You could get killed!"

Keyla looked around shiftily and lowered his head to the stoat. He whispered to her in a serious tone. "I'm trying to help my fellow slaves and I escape from this place, mate-so I'm gathering weapons to help us defend ourselves."

Aqua plucked an arrow from a wooden beam that nearly went through her ear. She gave it to the otter, and nudged him to move faster to avoid being killed. As the otter was leaving, Aqua called out to him. "Good luck to you, mate, and may your hopes stay strong for freedom!"

Another arrow buried deep into the wooden beam, cutting some of Aqua's headfur in the process. She grabbed the arrow and threw it in the arrow bin. After everybeast was in battle, the stoat grabbed her scimitar, and headed towards the battlefield, oblivious of the watchful eyes that spied on her.

Elonwyn's blood was rising as she tried to keep up with the elder beasts. She was tripping and falling behind due to the large heavy armor she was made to wear. She struggled with keeping her large sword up and to keep her chain-mail tunic from tangling with her footpaws. The small stoat lifted up the visor of her helmet to unblock her sight; but she had to take it off, due to the lack of air she desperately needed.

The young stoat stopped running and fell on her knees. She grabbed her shirt with her paw and was gasping for air: she was having another asthma attack. Her vision was becoming blurry and she began to feel weaker. Everything went black, before she passed out on the battlefield.

"Elonwyn, Elonwyn." a voice echoed inside her mind. The stoat looked around at her surroundings. She was on a beach.

The waves splashed against her footpaws and the sounds of the waves filled her mind. _Where am I?_ She wondered.

Suddenly, the voice called out again, "Elonwyn, Elonwyn." she looked around to see who was calling her.

"Who's there?" she asked, but her words were as silent as a leaf. She then turned around to see a beautiful female stoat. Lonny knew this stoat: it was her mother.

Her mother was wearing a white robe with a burnt fringe. Her arms and legs were covered in burn scars. However, her face remained a face of a gentle angel.

"Mother?" Elonwyn gasped out. The other stoat did not reply. A soft smile spread on the older stoat's face.

Just then, the older stoat spoke;

_"You do what is not of evil_

_But still you posses the blood_

_Your heart is pure and is tender_

_Though, others disbelieve_

_You're not like those who surround you_

_But those other young creatures are with you_

_For you must help them bring hope to the ones in need"_

Then the voice called out again, but grew louder and louder. "Elonwyn, Elonwyn!"

Everything started to fade away, along with the spirit figure of Elonwyn's mother. The young stoat called out to her. "Mother, don't leave me!"

"Elonwyn, Elonwyn wake up! Wake up, Lonny, please! Wake up!"

Elonwyn's eyes opened slowly as she started to wake. The blurry image of Ralken looked over her calling out pleadingly. "Lonny, please wake up! Please!"

Elonwyn was in the infirmary tent. Many vermin laid on the mats asleep and recovering from their wounds. The ones who only received minor injuries continued their daily living.

The small stoat gave a faint moan as her cousin shook her. "Enh." She managed to swat a gnat that tickled her nose.

Ralken smiled in relief. "She's alive!"

"Lie still, Elonwyn, it'll be all right," Alya said as she damped Lonny's forehead with a wet rag. "Just stay still, and breathe gently."

Elonwyn rubbed her eyes with a weak paw. "Enh, what happened? Did we win?"

Ralken laughed with joy as tears ran down his face. "It's so good to hear your sweet voice again. You passed out after you had an asthma attack. If it wasn't for us, you'd be dead. I'm so glad you're alive!" Ralken was so overjoyed by his cousin's awakening he accidentally knocked Findo, who was sitting next to him, in the head with his paw.

"Ouch, could you stop doing that already? You're going to give me brain damage." "Oh I don't need to give you anymore brain damage than you already have," Ralken said cheekily, smirking.

Findo rolled his eyes and looked down at Elonwyn, whose eyes were wide open with fright. _Why is he here?_ Lonny thought.

"Ralken and I spotted you lying on the ground not moving. Assuming you were probably dead or something, we went to get you to safety. Thank the heavens you were still alive, or we would have lost a fellow comrade."

"Yeah, we both managed to carry you to the infirmary tent, where Alya tended to you. You're one lucky stoat. I'm surprised that you weren't stomped to death by those vermin."

Elonwyn tried to sit up, but Alya gently pushed her back down on the mat she was lying on. "Just rest awhile, till you feel better."

Elonwyn looked up at the ermine's blind eyes and nodded. She then looked at Ralken. "When I was asleep, I had the weirdest dream."

Juni, who was sitting on a mat next to Lonny, spoke up. "What was it?"

"I was on the beach and saw the ghost of my mother-she went and said something about me not being evil and that a few others and I will bring hope. I wanted to ask her who, but she vanished."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said:

_You do what is not of evil_

_But still you posses the blood_

_Your heart is pure and is tender_

_Though, others disbelieve_

_You're not like those who surround you_

_But those other young creatures are with you_

_For you must help them bring hope to the ones in need_

What does that mean?"

Ralken scratched his chin thoughtfully. Before he could say anything, a voice called from outside. "Ralken, Findo, back to wall duty, ya two lads! Get goin'!"

Findo sighed. "Great, another day in paradise. Oh boy, what fun."

Ralken gently jabbed Findo's side. "Well, it's either that, or bury the fighters we lost, eh? I'd much rather stay and watch, than handle dead bodies."

The weasel made a show of picking up dead bodies and dying along with them from the terrible smell. Both of them chuckled.

Findo walked out, leaving Ralken and the others. Ralken smiled at his cousin. "You take care now." Then he left.

After her cousin and Findo left, Lonny fell back asleep; knowing she was safe with the blind healer.

While Ralken was on his way to the wall tops, he noticed a shifty looking vole slave snooping around. Swiftly, the stoat hid behind a block of stone, and watched.

The vole was talking to someone, but the other one was blocked by a wooden beam. Knowing that the vole was scheming something suspicious, Ralken sneaked his way to his post.


	6. Chapter 6: Doublecross And The Slave's P

Outside the gates of Marshank, Clogg, along with the other members of his crew, recovered from their wounds and were planning another plan.

Bluddnose walked up to his captain, who gazed at Marshank in pure anger. The grey rat lowered his head, knowing that the news he was going to give was not going to please his captain.

Still gazing at the unfinished fort, Clogg spoke to the rat. "'Ow many did we lose?"

"Only a pawful, sir, but many o' them was wounded by the brutal forces o' Badrang's army. That stoat is no fool, Captain."

Ignoring Bluddnose's last statement, Clogg replied, but carried a worried tone in his voice. "Where's Elonwyn?"

The rat gulped in fear, knowing that his answer was not a good one. he didn't respond, and remained quiet. An uneasy silence fell onto the crew like a fog at seas. The air became tense as time went by.

"I'll ask again, where is Elonwyn, an' I want a proper answer." The stoat's voice was dangerous, and caused Bluddnose to take a step back.

"S-sir, she was on the battlefield, but we could not find her anyway, nor did we even find her body. All we found was 'er armor, but nothin' else. I'm afraid she's, ahem, gone, Captain."

"Gone, whatta mean she's gone!?" Clogg roared at the rat.

Bluddnose winced as Clogg's hot breath blew in his face. "We can't find 'er anywhere, is wot I'm sayin, Cap'n. She's gone like the wind."

Clogg tried his best to keep his temper under control. "Badrang,'"he said, in a harsh whisper.

Crosstooth was next to Clogg. "So yer sayin' she's inside Marshank, sir?" he enquired.

"That's exactly wot I'm sayin'. Now if ya'll excuse me, I 'ave some more business with that scum o' the earth."

Elonwyn woke up. She was well enough to stand by herself. She walked out of the healer's tent, and was on her way back to her father's crew. "Father must be so worried," she said to herself.

Lonny stopped, and looked around. She didn't know where to go. Now was the right time to ask someone to show her to the gates, but however, she just couldn't ask anybeast, no matter how hard she tried. Everybeast was so tall, and mean looking. They all looked down at her like a weakling. She felt lost.

All of this unneeded stress caused Lonny to run away to a safe place. No matter which corner she turned, a tall scary vermin was in her way. Lonny didn't know where to turn.

Desperately, she searched for a safe place to hide. She kept running. Tears ran down her face as she searched in fear; unaware that she was about to run over somebeast.

_WHAM!_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Both Lonny and the other beast fell over as they collided into each other. Dust flew in the air as they fell.

After the dust cleared away, Lonny and the other beast sat up and glared at each other. Complete silence went between the two. The beast Lonny ran into was Keyla, the otter slave.

Lonny was speechless, and was surprised by her sudden encounter with one of the slaves. Keyla stood up, and brushed himself off. "Hello, ma'am, are you lost? Here, let me help you up."

Lonny accepted the otter's help. She dusted herself off and looked at Keyla. She was too shy to say a word to him.

Keyla raised an eyebrow at the stoat. "Say, aren't you the daughter of Cap'n Clogg?"

All Lonny could do was nod.

"If you're his daughter, then why are you here in Marshank? Shouldn't you be with him?" Lonny lowered her ears and backed away slowly. She had no answer. "Hmm, a shy one, aren't you?" Keyla then expected her from head to tail tip. "You don't look the other vermin. Wot's your name?"

"Elonwyn," she said in a small whisper.

The otter smiled, growing fond of the young stoat. "That's a very pretty name-mine's Keyla. I'm a friend of your cousin Aquastar." The otter held out his paw for her to shake.

Lonny's eyes widened. How was her cousin a friend with a slave? She then looked at the crude looking structure that stood behind the otter slave.

"Wot's the matter, mate?"

The stoat pointed behind Keyla. Keyla looked behind him. "Oh that? Well, that's where the slaves, like me, rest. Aye, tis a cruel fate we have ever since we became slaves under Lord Badrang: that devil. So many poor souls lost into building this cursed place. But one day, we will escape from this cursed place. And I thank my lucky stars that your cousin is helping us."

Elonwyn felt grief and sadness for the otter and the other slaves. She wiped a tear from her eyes at the sad story. It's true, her uncle really was a cruel monster that kept poor creatures locked up and forced to work such hard labors. And for what? To build an evil fortress filled with the blood and suffering of innocent creatures. She started to weep.

The otter looked at her in worry. "Are you okay, miss?"

Elonwyn rubbed the tears from her eyes, and nodded, but Keyla knew she wasn't. He knew that she felt so bad for her uncle treating other creatures poorly. He knew how desperately she wanted to leave this place. The otter patted Lonny's back in sympathy.

"There, there, it'll be all right, we'll get out of this place. If you want, you could help us."

Lonny was about to respond when a cruel voice hissed from behind her. "Oi, you, otter! Get back to work, or I'll feed ya to the gulls. Now get movin'!"

The otter leaned over to Lonny and whispered in her ear. "Just wait, and see; we'll be fine, friend." The otter then left to do work.

Elonwyn wiped another tears from her eye. A voice from behind caught her attention. "Hey, Elonwyn."

The stoat looked behind her, and saw Juni. The fox had a look of worry on her face. "Have you seen Skalrag anywhere? After I left the tent this morning, and went to look for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I dearly hope he's okay. Can you help me look for him?"

Knowing that her friend was in trouble, Lonny nodded. Both fox and stoat went in search for the lost Skalrag. ~ Skalrag was not within the gates of Marshank at all. Instead he was surrounded by the crew of Cap'n Clogg. The night he burned down Clogg's ship, but he was caught. Now he was in deep trouble.

No one noticed the watchful eyes of Trusiae, who was watching from the trees. She knew this meant trouble, and was aware to tell the others about this. Mainly Juni, since she knew that Skalrag's life was on thin ice, and that would be a huge problem and creating a lot of stress for the pregnant vixen.

After gathering what information she needed, the ferret swiftly and silently slunk away back to Fort Marshank. She snuck in by climbing up the walls, where she was greeted by Findo and Ralken.

The stoat and weasel helped her up. "What news of Skalrag?" Findo asked.

Trusiae rolled up her rope and grappling hook. 'Not very good, I'm afraid. Looks like Skalrag's going to play spy for Clogg, and I have a terrible feeling that his fate won't end well."

Ralken looked at the smoldering ashes of Clogg's ship and sighed. "Who's to say what Badrang will do if he catches Skalrag sharing information to that corsair. But I know it won't end very well. Better not tell Juni about this-she'll be worried to death."

Findo shook his head sadly. "And who's to help take care of Juni's baby if Skalrag dies?"

"I don't know, but let's wait and see. However, there has been a shifty looking vole among the slaves. I have a feeling he's up to something. I'll keep an eye on him."

Ralken nodded, remembering the vole. "Aye, I've noticed him too. We should all keep an eye on him."

"What are you two talking about?" a voice said from behind the three.

"We were talking about Skalrag and the shifty vole, Tara."

The black footed ferret tilted her head in puzzlement. "Wot makes you say that?"

"Because I saw it for myself, Skalrag and Clogg were discussing an act of double cross to Badrang. And with the vole, he's up to no good, even Ralken knows, for he saw him before."

Tara scratched her chin in thought. "Hmm, so, what are we going to do about it?"

"We'll keep an eye on them," the three said simultaneously to the black footed ferret.

"Okay, I'll help you guys."

"Okay, but remember to not let them suspect that you know something, okay?" Tara nodded.

Ralken's voice piped up. "Hey, has anybeast seen Elonwyn?"


	7. Chapter 7: Hurricane

The next morning, Ralken watched his father from across the table, his eyes half closed. He supposed one could only hold so much wine, but it was amazing how much Badrang could chuzzle down.

"Ere. Son, aren't ye going to eat?" Badrang looked up, swallowing a mouthful of pheasant.

Ralken shook his head. "I'm not very hungry at the moment father." he examined his nails. "Seeing as we aren't doing anything else, perhaps you could tell me what it is you brought me in here for."

Badrang grinned. "You're my son alright. The straight to the point type." He leaned over the table as though confiding something secret. "Skalrag's one of yore good friends isn't he?"

"Yes." Ralken said slowly, a sick feeling in his stomach. "Since the first time we met."

"Good! Then you should know why he hasn't returned from that mission of his by now." Badrang narrowed his eyes.

Ralken laughed softly, trying to hide his growing anxiety. "Well, he's either dead or captured. Did you want me to go find him, father?"

"Of course not!" Badrang spat. "Your blood isn't worth spilling over that weak fox. I have a feeling that Skalrag will have given his services to Clogg in order to keep his life. If he has, he will be punished." His voice ended in a growl.

"Of course, I'm going to test that theory first. If Skalrag is a traitor, then his suffering will be endless. If not, he'll be back to his regular duties." Badrang stood and draped his cloak over his shoulders. He glanced at his son. "So, how's that new healer coming along?"

"She's keeping up with her duties, considering all that's been happening." Ralken stood, trying to keep his voice steady. If he knew what his father's test was, he could do something to keep his friend alive.

Badrang smiled. "That's good to hear. But I also hear that you seem rather taken with her." His father's eyes narrowed. "And I can't have any grandchild of mine being blind of a half-breed. Do you understand?"

Ralken smiled. "Of course not. I have no interest in petty things such as romance. I'm more interested to hear what this plan of yours to test Skalrag is."

"It's very simple really." Badrang purred. "I'm going to ask Clogg to hand Skalrag over as a sign of good faith. If Clogg agrees, it's because Skalrag is a spy, and Clogg has nothing to lose with Skalrag being inside our walls. If he doesn't, then Skalrag is innocent."

This was very precise reasoning, and Ralken swallowed, hoping for the entire world that Clogg would refuse to give up Skalrag.

Ralken lay in Alya's tent, his head resting against the table leg and his eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling. He felt as though he had died brutally inside. He didn't have the heart to tell his friends what was going on. They didn't need to know. It was too horrible.

He heard footsteps entering the tent, but he didn't move. ''dear seasons please don't let it be Juni.'' He thought, bile rising up his throat.

"Ralken?" Findo's voice echoed in Ralken's ears. "You okay mate?"

Ralken sat up. If he had to tell anyone, he at least should tell Findo. "Clogg gave Skalrag back." His voice was hoarse.

"That's great!" Findo cheered.

"No it's not." Ralken groaned and put his head in his hands. "That means Skalrag's a spy."

Findo was silent. Then he spoke, and there was anger rising in his voice. "Well what are we gonna do about it?! We know he only did it so he could live and take care of Juni, and see his kid grow up! We can't let Badrang-

"I've already tried explaining this to my father." Ralken said dully. "He won't listen. There's nothing we can do."

"Dear Stars above." Findo whispered, and slid to the floor in a daze. The two of them sat in solemn silence, too lost for words.

"Archers! Fire!" Badrang's voice called from outside. Then there was a horrible piercing scream, which could only be one beast.

"SKALRAG! NO!" Juni's voice was like the cry of a wounded dove, shrill, and full of inconsolable anguish.

Ralken stood up, his legs shaking. "She shouldn't have had to see that…" his voice broke and he fell to his knees with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. It was the first time since infancy that he had ever cried.

Findo looked away, his own eyes burning, but a deeper fire was coursing in him. The fire of revenge. Revenge against Clogg for his stupidity, revenge against Badrang for his lack of mercy, revenge against every archer that stood on the battlements now.

An icy wall surrounded Findo's heart. Just like it had, the day he had received those three deep scars on his cheek.

Elonwyn stared in sickened horror at the corpse of Skalrag, hanging like some vile flag on the battlements. Vomit rose in her throat, and she sank to a crouch, trying hard not to let herself be sick all over the ground. She could hear Juni, who was sobbing quietly on Alya's shoulder.

''I know how you feel. I know how you feel.'' The words repeated in Elonwyn's mind. She did know. Her own mother had died horribly in front of her very eyes. And on that day Elonwyn had become afraid. Afraid to speak, afraid to walk on her own, afraid of everyone around her. And this fear had been kindled by her father's over protectiveness.

"Come on Juni." Alya whispered. Elonwyn turned her face away from the sickening sight, and watched Alya lead Juni to the tent. Elonwyn followed. She was not really welcome in this silent procession. She hadn't really known Skalrag. But she wanted desperately to tell Juni that she wasn't alone, that she would be alright.

But these words were so empty. So very, very empty.

She stood awkwardly outside the tent and her eyes widened. Findo was standing in front of her, and his red rimmed blue eyes were hard and icy, full of hatred. She staggered back, letting out a moan.

Findo blinked and stared down at her, as though only just seeing her. "Elonwyn?"

Elonwyn shoved past him, hugging herself. Those eyes… were so dead of everything except bitterness and evil.

Ralken sat on the ground, hugging his knees, staring across the room with unseeing eyes. Dried tear-tracks ran down his cheeks.

"Your dad asked for you, Lonn." Ralken said hoarsely. "Asked Badrang to hand you over in exchange for Skalrag. But dad didn't know you were in here, so Clogg just left. That's a good thing, it means Badrang won't try and use you as a hostage."

Elonwyn nodded slowly, then wrapped her arms around Ralken's neck and gave him a brief hug.

"You've done your best." Elonwyn whispered, and then stood up. Juni sat on the table, rocking back and forth, no longer crying. She stared at nothing, her eyes dead of life, like the eyes of a mad beast. Elonwyn remembered these eyes. Her fathers had been the same when her mother had died.

"I've given her a sleeping draft so she can rest and not have any nightmares. But I think it would be best if someone kept an eye on her." Alya sat down beside Ralken. Findo still stood at the doorway, watching everyone in Marshank mill about.

"Hey." Findo spoke up. "Clogg's being let in the gates."

"That will mean the three of us will be wanted." Ralken groaned and stood. "Elonwyn, could you watch Juni and keep her company?"

Elonwyn nodded and climbed up the table to sit beside Juni.

"Good." Ralken gave her a forced smile, before he, Findo, and Alya left the tent. Findo gave Elonwyn one last glance with those hate filled eyes. Lonny shuddered, but the Findo smiled and left.

Lonny let out a sigh and watched Juni rock back and forth, trying to gather the courage to talk to her. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke.

"My mother's name was Baina. She was a gypsy fortune teller my father met on one of his travels. She could do all sort of magic tricks to entertain the crew, and read fortunes, and cards. My father, married her, and had me. I was runty, and I look more like my father than my mother, but we were my dad's life. But, you see, some of the crew were terrified of my mother. Corsairs are very superstitious, and the called her a witch, and bad luck."

Elonwyn hugged her knees. This was the most talking she had ever done at once and it frightened her. But this was important. It could help Juni.

"When I was seven seasons old, we landed at this bay, and these corsairs who were conspiring against my mother, lured her away from the ship, and she had me with her. I was scared, but my mother was more trusting. When they had us far away and alone, they tied my mother up and threw her and me on a pile of sticks and lit fire, to burn us. My mom managed to free me and get me out unharmed, but she burned. I watched her die in front of my very eyes. The corsairs took me away and tried to drown me, but my dad and his loyal corsairs had seen the fire and they came and rescued me."

Elonwyn played with the fishbone tailring on her fluffy sand colored fur. It had been her mothers. The only thing left of her in the fire.

"Dad went berserk and killed the ones who had killed my mother. After that, I was scared to speak to anyone, to be with anyone. I was afraid I was going to die too if I came too near anyone. If I trusted someone. And dad became very overprotective of me."

Elonwyn stared at Juni, who was staring back at her with blank eyes. Juni was no longer rocking.

"But, my dad was just like you for a while. But then, he realized, he had me to take care of, and he went back to his usual self. But I do understand what you're going through, Juni. I watched my own mother burn in front of my very eyes. But, you can't just give up. Your baby needs you."

Elonwyn let out a little gasp as Juni suddenly hugged her tightly. Elonwyn sat there, tense, but then she relaxed, and pet Junis head awkwardly.

Findo sat outside the tent, a smile on his face. "So that's why." He muttered, then stood up and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8: How To Save A Life

Trusiae heard and saw everything that happened. She entered the tent with an emotionless expression. The ferret walked over to Juni, who was still sitting next to Elonwyn.

The ferret looked down at the vixen and stoat. "It was my duty to handle your mate's belongings. I've searched through his stuff and found this letter he had written. It's meant towards you, Juni. It's short, but it sends a message that I think you should know." She handed Juni the letter, which brought more tears to the young vixen's eyes.

Elonwyn placed a comforting paw on her friend's shoulder. "What does it say?"

Juni dried her eyes with free paw. "It says:

'to my dearest Juni,

By the time you read this letter, I'll be gone.

I've done pretty mean things in my past that I regret doing.

I've decided to sacrifice my life to save yours from the wrath of the evil corsair.

Now listen, you must understand that I didn't want to end this way, but I had no choice.

I had to prove that the cruelty of the Tyrant has gone too far.

You must leave Marshank so you won't end the way I did.

do it for me...and our kid.

With all my heart,

Skalrag."

Juni wiped another tear from her eyes. "He just died to help save me as a sign proving the cruelty that Badrang could bring to anybeast, no matter what."

Trusiae understood the grieve and suffering the vixen was going through. Her blue and black eyes showed sadness and regret of what happened.

The ferret then pulled out a folded up article of clothing from her cloak. "He also wants you to have this." She handed it to Juni. It was Skalrag's cloak.

Juni buried her face into her lover's cloak and wept. Trusiae bowed her head in respect. "I'm very sorry for your lose." She then walked out of the tent.

As soon as the cloaked ferret walked out, Tailwart came dashing into the tent with a face of worry. He breathed hard and looked terrified. "Has anybeast seen Aqua? I can't find her anywhere!"

The others looked at him in puzzlement. "You mean, she's not anywhere within the gates of Marshank?" Alya asked with a touch of worry in her voice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! She's gone! Vanished!" The ferret went into a frenzy and started searching all over the place yelling up a storm.

Ralken sprang up and grabbed hold of the frantic ferret, and slapped some sense into him. "Control yourself, man! Calm down! Now tell us, when was the last time you saw her, and try to keep calm."

Alya and Ralken helped the ferret sit down on a chair. He was shivering all over. His red eyes were wide and filled with regret and intense fear.

"Ayla, get this ferret some water!"

The blind ermine rushed to get to water for Tailwart. She gave him the glass of water. The ferret was shaking so bad that he couldn't hold the glass, so Alya had to help him.

Ralken looked over at the vixen and stoat sitting by each other. Juni was a little shaken up by the sudden events. Elonwyn was terrified-she buried her face in her knees and covered her eyes with her paws.

"You see, Tailwart suffers from extreme anxiety-when something he desires or is really close to, he goes into a panic attack and starts acting like this. I know it's hard to see happening to a fellow like him, but it is true. We've seen it before the last time Aqua went missing-but that was when she was accidentally left behind on a little trip to the beach. Aqua was calm, but poor Tailwart-well, he was like what he was now." Ralken explained to his younger cousin.

Elonwyn uncovered her eyes, and looked over at the ferret, which was shaking mildly while he grasped the blanket that Alya threw on his back. Tailwart was a mess.

After the ferret calmed down, he was able to tell the others what happened. "The last time I saw Aqua was when she was giving out weapons. I was too busy defending the gates to even notice her. Could've she gone out to the battlefield? Oh dear! I hope she's okay!" Tailwart started to shake again.

Alya patted his back and talked to him in a gentle soothing voice to calm him down. "Shh, it's okay. We'll keep an eye on her. Unfortunately I kinda can't" Alya smiled at her last statement.

Tailwart managed a small chuckle. "Y-yah, that's a great idea. I'll stay by the gates and keep an eye to see if she comes through those gate doors. Oh, believe me; she'll be back all smiles and laughs with a proud stance and barely a scratch on her. Just wait and see, I just know she will!"

Deep in the woods, where the attackers had struck from, the bodies of many laid about. Everything was still, all except for Aquastar.

The stoat slowly limped away from the woods. She had a deep gash on her shoulder and her leg was broken. Aqua used her scimitar as a cane as she plowed through like the undead. She held her gut with a blood covered paw, for she had been cut badly. Little patches of her white fur was barely showing through, due to all the blood that covered her.

Upon sighting home, the stoat managed an extra burst of speed to her painful limping. If she was to die, it might as well be a place where she was surrounded by the beasts she loved.

Tailwart had recovered quickly form his 'panic attack' and was standing guard at the gates of Marshank. A scratching noise caught his attention. The sounds was like of a beast scratching at the door, begging to be let in.

The ferret opened the gate a crack when suddenly the beast on the other side of the gates collapsed. Tailwart jumped in sudden shock as the blood covered paw of Aqua fell through gates. The ferret gasped and quickly opened the gate. He covered his mouth with his paw as he stood there looking at the fallen form of Aquastar with her scimitar at her side

Tailwart threw his spear aside and threw the female stoat over his shoulder. He then ran to the healer's tent as fast as his legs could carry him; for Aqua's life depended on it.

Alya was hastily at work trying to save the young stoat's life. Blood covered rags littered about as the healer performed her duties. Ralken stood by Tailwart and did his best to comfort the ferret, who was in tears for the fear of losing his best friend in the whole wide world.

Even though she had only seen her cousin a few times, Elonwyn decided to help Alya by giving her the supplies she needed.

"I need more clean rags, quick! More water, I'm losing her!"

Elonwyn's heart was beating fast. Never had she felt so scared of losing another member of her family-she didn't want to see her cousin die in front of her eyes, just like that of her mother. If she was going to save a life, now was the time!

Hours went by, and the healer's job was finished. Aquastar was breathing softly as bandages covered her injuries. She was still alive.

The worn out healer plopped down on a chair. She wiped a blood covered paw across her sweaty brow. Elonwyn was by her side, and sat down with her legs over her chest and her face lowered. She had saved a life for the first time in her young life.

Tailwart was sitting by Aqua's side as she slept. Ralken walked over to Alya and gave her a bowl of water and a clean rag. "Thank you, Alya, for saving my cousin's life."

The blind ermine cleaned her paws and forehead with the water soaked rag. "Tis the sort of action I go through every day. That stoat is lucky to survive. She suffered from a gash in her shoulder, a cut close to her chest, a half torn ear, and a broken footpaw, which would probably give her a permanent limp."

"And I thank you for that." Ralken then looked down at Lonny, whose gaze was fixed on the sleeping form of Aquastar. The older stoat sat down beside his younger cousin. He rustled her headfur. "You did good, Lonny, you showed the courage I was expecting for you to show. You're starting to get out of your shell, and I'm very proud of that."

Still keeping her gaze upon the sleeping stoatmaid, Lonny replied. "Yes, it was something I have never felt before. I just didn't want to suffer more from the fact that I could've lost another family member that I was growing very fond of." The stoat looked down. "I didn't want to lose another friend." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Ralken smiled softly. "Aww, it's okay. Maybe this is what your mother means by hope. let's just wait and see."

Lonny smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aye, it be true, matey," Aquastar said weakly from her bed. Lonny's ears went up as she ran to her cousin's bed.

The young stoat grasped her older cousin's paw and cheered happily. "Aqua, you're alive! Thanks to me and Alya!"

The white stoat smiled her winning smile. "Heh, so you did. I'm very proud of you, cousin. If it wasn't for your bravery and Alya's healing power, I would be a deadbeast."

Tailwart placed a gentle paw on Aqua's non-injured shoulder. A tear rolled down his face.

"Star, I thought I lost you. I was worried sick."

Aqua chuckled weakly. "If you worried any more, you'd be on the mat dressed up like an ancient history mummy, hehe."

Aqua then looked over at Alya. "Where's my ole' pal Skalrag? I haven't seen him in awhile."

A dead silence fell over the young vermin. Everyone looked sadly to the ground. Then all eyes were on Juni as she stood up. Trying to hold back tears, the vixen replied. "Skalrag...was brutally killed...by Badrang's army...he had no where to go."

Aqua's heart sank. This harsh event changed her from the out going, happy-go-lucky self to a remorseful figure of sadness. She shook her head sadly as she sat up. Her voice trembled from the fact she lost a good friend. "And Badrang...did this?"

Juni nodded sadly. "Yes, he ordered his army to fire arrows into him. I saw the whole thing and Lonny too."

The white stoat's face then turned cold and filled with hatred. "But yet, we're still here in this dreadful place. I will not rest until every living woodlander is freed from their chains! I've now realized the cruelty of my uncle for killing one of our own! He'll see the day when his fate will end as what he did to Skalrag's!"

Aquastar painfully got off the cot and supported herself on Tailwart's spear. Her voice was filled with rage and hatred. "I will not rest till the day he knows the true meaning of cruelty! My friends, we are leaving Marshank no matter what!"

"But, how? We have no army to fight with. And besides, Badrang will slay us with one paw behind his back."

Aquastar looked over to the one who spoke, whom was Tailwart. "I'll tell you, as soon as that warrior mouse who escaped here a few days ago comes with an army of his own, we'll leave this place once and for all!"

Tailwart shook his head doubtfully. "But when, when will he arrive?"

"Only time could tell, mate, only time could tell."

Elonwyn looked outside the tent. Ralken looked at her. Elonwyn had a face of worry.

"What's wrong, Lonny?'

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling for what's soon to come.


	9. Chapter 9: Animal I Have Become

Findo watched Hisk romp about giving orders from the battlements. Stumptooth kept his gaze on the gates, though Findo could sense his new friends' shoulders shaking with silent mirth.

"Hisk certainly knows how to be important and make a fool out of himself all at the same time." Findo yawned, crumpling his headfur with a paw. He had had nightmares all of last night and he was surly and exhausted that morning. His paw kept sliding from his head fur to his cheek and back again.

"Aye. That he do." Stumptooth snickered. He turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Findo, ye look like the walkin dead. Wutsa matter wit ya?" Findo crumpled his headfur again. Those scars... a constant reminder of his past, of that vile jezebel. He bared his teeth. He had sworn to himself that he would tell no one of how he had come to live at Marshank, and how those scars had been placed on his face.

"Aw, just Skalrags death, that's all." Findo turned with a smile on his face. Stumptooth took a step back. "By me stumps that's scarier than Badrang without his clothes on! quit smilin', Ye look like a piranha!"

Findo put on a mock mournful expression. "But I'm told my smile's quite charming!"

"Yeah, when it's real." Stumptooth sniffed. "Ye don't have to act cheerful today, yer in morning dangit."

Findo couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. "You there!" Hisk's voice boomed from below the battlements. "Quite yore chattin and get on with yore watchin!"

"We are watching!" Findo called down cheerfully. "We're watching a dumb weasel yell orders while he does the conga! Why don't you come see?" "If ye weren't up a flight of steps I'd flog ye!" Hisk snapped and marched off. "Keep on walking! Your tail's so cute when it bobs like that!" Findo called down, grinning.

Stumptooth was writhing on the ground, trying to keep himself from screaming with laughter.

"Findo!" an annoyed voice called from behind him. Findo jumped and turned. Ralken stood with his arms crossed. Badrang was standing beside him. Stumptooth let out a slight cough and stood to attention. Findo felt his face grow warm. "I hope, for your sake Ralken." Badrang said darkly. "That this is not the beast you wanted me to promote."

Ralken let out an exasperated sigh. "Unfortunately… yes." He glanced at his father. "He acts like an idiot every other day. But he is very reliable in a crisis."

Findo glowered at Ralken. "I don't remember you mentioning you were going to have me promoted ''sir''. I could have been better prepared to meet Lord Badrang." "I promise." Ralken said coldly. "I won't surprise you anymore."

If Badrang had not been present, Findo would have swatted him. But he just bowed formerly.

Badrang rolled his eyes, and Findo's hackles raised. That son of a seagull! Skalrag would be avenged if it killed him. ''I'll show you. MY LORD.'' He smirked to himself.

"I'll give you a chance to prove your worth, Findo." Badrang let out a sigh. "Clogg has insisted to letting some performers in the fortress. If you can keep everyone in check tonight, I'll allow you to be a captain."

"In check?" Findo cocked his head. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Lord Badrang." It was taking every ounce of his strength not to leap on Badrang and rip his head off.

"There's going to be booze drinking." Badrang ran a paw across his sword hilt. "Which will cause fights and other such things. I don't want these visitors, whether they are just performers, to think we're barbarians." Findo felt his blood boil. Barbarians, was it? You murderer.

"Understood. Lord Badrang." Findo watched as Badrang walked down the ladder. Only when Badrang had entered his cabin did Findo let loose the rage that had been boiling inside him.

He slammed his fist against the railing, causing it to splinter. He ignored the piercing pains shooting up his arm, but instead let a low growl rumble from his throat.

"Findo." Stumptooth's voice was calm, but shaky.

"Let him be." Ralken said darkly.

"Who does he think he is?!" Findo turned to both of them, his face plastered with a grimace of hatred. "Barbarians?! My worth?! He's the one who had Skalrag killed! He's the one imprisoning innocents in this fortress! He's the one who left Juni without a husband! He's the one who made a child fatherless!" His voice was unrecognizable, a low roar that made the fur on the back of Ralken and Stumptooth's neck stand up.

"Findo, that's enough." Ralken said, grabbing Findo's hood and pulling him forward. "I have to talk to you about something important." He lowered his voice. "Just the two of us."

Findo shoved Ralken away. "Later." He climbed down the ladder and walked away. "I'll get Tara to take his place." Ralken said, exasperated. "He needs time to cool off."

"I've never seen him like that. He's always so easy and good natured." Stumptooth shuddered.

"Yes, well." Ralken sighed. "He gets like that some time. You don't want to be on his bad side, that's for sure." He glanced at Stumptooth. Should he trust him with the plan to escape Marshank, or their aid to the slaves? No… not just yet. "Did you know Findo's the one who taught me how to duel?" Ralken asked, trying to change the subject.

"He did?" Stumptooth's eyes grew wide. "But you're so much better than him!" "Aye." Ralken let out a forced laugh. "And I won't let him live it down."

Findo wandered aimlessly, fuming. Badrang was nothing but a worm that needed to be cut in half with a hoe. That murdering scum! There weren't any words nasty enough that he could place on Badrang's head. Just like the wench who had murdered his entire tribe. The one who had mutilated his face.

"Findo? What are you doing in here?" Alya's voice woke him from his burning thoughts.

Alya was sorting herbs while Elonwyn sat beside a still weak and wounded Aquastar. The two of them were playing a go fish game with leaf cards. Findo's eyes rested on Elonwyn and he let out a groan. She looked just like his mother and his little sister all at the same time.

"Findo?" Alya repeated. Findo shook his head to clear it and rested his paw on a chair.

Unfortunately it was his bad paw.

"Ow!" he yelped, drawing back.

"What happened?" Alya leapt to her feet. Elonwyn and Aquastar watched with raised eyebrows and tiny grins.

"I smashed my paw." He muttered.

"Well, why did you do that?" Elonwyn piped up without thinking.

"Just sit down." Alya stifled a smile.

Findo sat on a chair and folded his arms. Alya grabbed a handful herbs and a ribbon of bandage cloth. "So, what's going on out there?"

"Why do you care?" Findo growled sulkily.

"Because, we need to know everything that's going on if we're going to try and escape this place." Aquastar snapped.

"Well, it seems that Clogg's managed to get some performers to come tonight." Findo grumbled.

"Performers?!" Elonwyn suddenly squealed, leaping to her feet. Alya gave a start jerking Findo's paw causing him to let out a hiss of pain.

"Sorry." Elonwyn squeaked. "But what kind of performers are they?"

"Why the hellgates do you want to know?" Findo said, wriggling into his chair, sucking on his paw. Alya pulled his paw away from his mouth and wrapped the herbs around it. Then she untied the bandages and grabbed a pair of tweezers.

"You've got splinters all over your paw, I didn't realize that earlier." Alya muttered.

"I just wanted to know." Elonwyn shuffled her footpaws awkwardly.

"Well how in the world should I know?" Findo sighed. "All I know is they're performers."

"I really really, really, really, really hope they're magicians!" Elonwyn danced around the tent. "I haven't seen any magic tricks since my mom died!"

"That'd be fun." Aquastar said cheerfully. "It'd be nice for something uplifting to happen after all the stuff that's been going on."

"Ow!" Findo tugged his paw away from Alya's grip. "You're supposed to be fixing my paw not ripping all the skin off!"

"Quit squirming you big baby." Alya sighed. "Let's just hope everything will go smoothly tonight."


	10. Chapter 10: A Gateway To Disaster

Findo smiled half heartedly. "Yeah, like anything runs smoothly when it involves Clogg?"

Alya shook her head. "I know you're upset about Skalrag's death-we all are, but we'll escape this place, you'll see...unlike me." The blind ermine managed a small chuckle as she removed the last splinter from Findo's paw.

Findo winced as the healer applied some herbs on his paw to dull the pain and to prevent any infections. The healer re-wrapped Findo's paw and patted his arm. "All better now, are we?"

"Much." Findo looked over at Lonny and Aquastar, who continued to watch the wounded weasel fuss. He grinned at the two stoatmaids. "Are you guys going to watch the performers tonight? I heard that Miss Lonny would like to see some magic."

Ralken entered the tent, and was standing outside the entrance. He had his arms crossed. "Yeah, I can do some magic. Anybeast want to see how I can make Findo suddenly silent?"

Lonny and Aqua giggled at the stoat's witty comment that made Findo blush: how dare he make him embarrassed in front of the women.

"As I was saying, would you like to see them, Lonny?"

Lonny nodded her head quickly. "Yes, very much!" She tried her best to keep her excitement leveled, incase a hordebeast passed by the tent.

Aqua, however, sulked. She picked up a leaf card and watched it gently fall on her cot. "I can't see them; Alya says to stay here and heal up." The stoat let out a sigh that sounded like a mock sob. "And to just think I would have to miss out on seeing performers for the first time, due to my war injuries. Oh how dreadful one must miss out on a wonderful event that would only happen once."

"Aqua, we could carry you there to see." Lonny said, feeling sorry for her injured cousin.

The white stoat shook her head sadly and held up a paw. "No, you guys go on-I'll only be a burden that'll make you miss the show due to my wounds. I'll probably see another show till I'm old and silver. Just go and enjoy the show: go."

Findo rolled his eyes and looked over at Ralken, then at Lonny, who was standing behind Ralken. "I guess we have to play protect the princess, eh?"

Ralken jabbed his pal in the injured paw. "Yeah, you play the mean princess eating badger, while I come in and swooped the fair lady off her footpaws, and ride into the sunset with her in my arms, while you lay slain in your evil castle." While he was talking, Ralken swooped Lonny into his arms like an actual prince and princess.

Lonny managed to giggle at her older cousin as he held her. "Oh fair Prince Ralken, thank you for saving me from that dreaded monster that was going to eat my tail for soup."

Ralken smiled charmingly as he picked up Aqua's scimitar and pointed it at Findo. "Stay down, vile beastie, and leave while you still have a head. From this day forth, you will be banned from eating princesses ever again!"

Findo smirked and made a fierce look in his eyes as he grabbed a random sword. "But you didn't say I wasn't allowed to eat princes, especially handsome ones, oh great ruler of the stoats."

The girls couldn't resist laughing at the two men playing around. Aqua tore off a black piece of her blood stained shirt and wrapped it around her head and over her left eye like an eyepatch. She made an evil snarling face and started to speak in her best corsair accent. "Aharr, ye 'avent got the guts ta challeng' ole' Captain Sapphireeyes, the most evil corsair o' the seven seas, arr! If ya slays the beastie thar, ya 'ave ta challeng' me, aharr!"

Ralken made a fearless stance that made him look like a brave warrior. "But he has to catch me first!' Then the older stoat ran out of the tent with Lonny laughing in his arms. "Onwards, fair ruler, onwards towards the show!"

Findo chuckled and chased after the two, laughing.

Alya wiped a tear from her eyes from too much laughter. "Aho, that was rather fun. Now as for you, Aqua, get plenty of rest, and-" The ermine paused. Something wasn't right. She felt around the cot Aqua was laying on, to find it empty. Alya pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. Aqua had escaped the healer's tent, and oddly fast.

The ermine healer shook her head. "There's no way keeping that one in one place for so long. But how did she escape so fast?"

The answer to Alya's question was simple. Aqua leapt on Findo's shoulders and rode him like horse. "Onwards, me hearty, catch them blasted stoaties!"

"Aye, Captain!" Findo was actually enjoying himself, despite the incident earlier.

The three finally made it to the show, and just in time, it was just starting. However, Aqua had a feeling something was amiss. One was that the fox sounded like somebeast she knew from the slaves. And Two, the magic tricks were too obvious to her. She grasped Tailwart's spear (she still kept it from earlier) tighter and slinked painfully away from the others to investigate.

Elonwyn was enjoying the show a lot, but she then notice her cousin leaving. She wanted to know why. Sighing, Lonny decided to follow her cousin, even though she had to sacrifice watching the show.

The young stoat followed her cousin to the slave compound, and hid behind a pile of wooden logs. She listened intently as Aqua conversed with the squirrel in the fox costume. Aqua must've known the squirrel, because they were talking like old friends.

Lonny kept listening, unaware of the two shady figures that were near.

Keena, and her older brother (he's only older by a year) were sneaking around, spying on the slaves. Blackdash, Keena's brother, groaned. "I don't like this, sis, why do we have to do this now?"

The ratmaid elbowed her brother sharply in the ribcage. "Because, I want my revenge when my target is wounded, got that, thick head?" Keena hissed in her brother's ear.

Blackdash moaned and tightened his grip on his sword. "That's not fair, Keena, didn't dad say that if you strike your rival when they're injured, and only makes you look weaker?"

The ratmaid growled and stamped her spear butt on Blackdash's footpaw. The older rat let out a painful scream before his sister clamped her paw over his mouth to silence him. "Shut up, you idiot, can't you see we're hiding?"

Blackdash nodded, then pointed franticly at Lonny. Keena looked over to where her brother was pointing and grinned evilly. "Nice job, bro, you deserve a great reward for that."

She looked over at her brother, who had a puzzled expression. "There has been a change in plan; let's pay the little stoat a short visit, shall we?"

Knowing that he would be the one to blame if he didn't agree with her, Blackdash nodded. Keena patted her brother's back. "Good, now let's wait till we make our move."

Findo and Ralken were enjoying the show. Juni walked over to them with a worried look. "Where's Lonny and Aqua?"

"Aqua and Lonny are with us. Care to join?"

Juni looked around. "I don't see them? Are you sure they're with you?"

Ralken looked all around him. Sure enough, the two maids were gone. "Findo, where's Lonny and Aqua?"

"I thought they were with you."

"Lonny was with me, but Aqua should've been with you."

"Then, where are they?"

Ralken sprang to his feet and grabbed Findo's good paw. "Not in any danger, I hope!"


	11. Chapter 11: Run Away Run Away I'll Attac

ELonwyn stood nervously beside Aquastar, casting furtive glances back at the rambling rosehip players. She wished Aqua would stop chatting to the squirrel in whispers, she wanted to get away from here before they were spotted by Badrang's guards.

Elonwyn's ears perked. Two rats were skulking nearby, and she recognized one of them. Keena.

Elonwyn bared her teeth. She was going to prove to them all she wasn't afraid anymore. That bully would get a lesson she'd never forget!

Lonny slid away from Aqua, unnoticed, and hid behind a barrel of unknown strong smelling booze. Keena was practically dragging the other rat along. Elonwyn drew her shortsword.

"Keena, I can't see that little stoat no more." The bigger rat whispered, sounding nervous.

"Shut up! It's because we're in a different position! No pipe down!"

Elonwyn stepped out from behind the barrel. "I'd say you're in a very interesting position indeed." The young stoat said coldly.

Keena smiled evilly and pulled out her sling and notched a stone. "Well it looks like the little wench came to us! Done drooling over Prince Ralken are you?"

"Jealous, Keena?" Elonwyn raised her sword. "I've seen that nude drawing you have of him."

"That's a lie!" Keena screeched, raising her sling to crash it between Lonny's ears.

Lonny dodged the sling by a second, and the stone clanged against her blade. Elonwyn took a few steps back. The bigger rat tensed, then turned and ran.

"Blackdash you son of a seagull!" Keena turned to yell after brother. Elonwyn took the chance to brace herself. She held the sword with both paws, and waited for the second Keena turned her head back, then she leapt, her sword flashing in an arch.

Keena screamed and swung her sling like a club. It struck Lonny on the eye and she fell back, her paw pressed to her hurting face, staggering back in agony. Keena laughed and swung the sling again, hitting Elonwyn on the shoulder, hard. Elonwyn cried out in pain and swung her sword as she fell back with the force of the blow.

Keena stared at her chest in horror as blood oozed down from a cut on her sternum. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with shock. Then she looked up from her chest, her face contorted with fear and anger. Elonwyn struggled to her feet, raising her sword again.

"How dare- you little- I'll make you suffer!" Keena lunged at her, raising her sling, lashing it around wildly. Elonwyn dodged desperately, barely keeping from having her skull crushed.

Keena was suddenly knocked off her feet and smashed against the wall with a great force. Elonwyn, who had been shielding herself with her arms, looked up.

Findo had Keena pinned hard against the barrel, with her head and shoulders on the top, and the rest of her hanging down.

Findo snarled down in Keena's face, ignoring her gasps and screams as blood ran down the corners of her mouth.

"Findo!" Elonwyn said desperately, holding a paw to her throbbing shoulder. "Findo! Please!"

Findo didn't seem to hear her. "You seem to be taking liberties you don't have Keena my dear." He growled, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Help!" Keena screamed. "Let go of me you monster!"

"Oh, I can't do that!" Findo purred. "You've attacked someone my cousin holds very dear, and we could have Badrang kill you for that you know."

"That's enough Findo." Ralken's calm voice came from behind. Findo glanced up from his tormenting Keena. Ralken stood, flanked by Alya and Aquastar. Alya immediately leaned over Lonny and lifted her arms. Elonwyn gave a gasp of pain.

"She's fractured her shoulder." Alya said.

"Did you hear that?" Ralken smiled darkly at Keena. "You've possible ruined my friend's Cousin's arm. I hope you have a good explination. Let her go Findo."

Findo flung Keena to the ground, and she stared up at Findo with pure hatred. Then she sniveled at Ralkens feet. Ralken raised an eyebrow darkly.

"Prince Ralken, she attacked me for no reason! I had to defend myself! Please belive me my prince!" she groveled at his feet, sobbing. Ralken rolled his head.

"I don't like liars Keena. Get out of here or I will make your life miserable." Keena struggled to her feet and ran, sobbing. Fakely.

"Elonwyn…" Findo glanced down at Lonny.

"Don't talk to me." Elonwyn whipered. "You could have killed her."

"And she could have killed you." Ralken said coldly. "You have a black eye, several bruises, and a fractured shoulder to prove that."

"Why did you do that by yourself?" Aquastar demanded. "You should have called me to help you!"

"I'm capable of protecting myself." Elonwyn whispered resentfully.

"Oh, yes." Findo said sarcastically. "Really capable."

Elonwyn blushed, and then winced.

Alya helped her up. "Come on, let's get you fixed up."

Keena rubbed her bleeding chest, sniffling dramatically. Blackdash came up behind her cautiously.

"You left me to get killed." Keena snarled.

"I got scared. At least now you know-

"Shut up!" Keena snarled. "I'm going to get that weasel and that little wench for this. Believe me! I have a fail proof plan this time!"

Blackdash swallowed.


	12. Chapter 12: Deep Deep Trouble

Nipwort walked casually away from the show. He was getting rather bored of it and was growing concerned about his kids. Suddenly, he spotted Keena walking slowly and with her paws over her face. Her father ran up to her.

"Keena, what's wrong? Holy, you're bleeding! What happened?" Nipwort said as he wrapped his cloak over his daughter's shoulders.

The ratmaid was sobbing and wincing at the pain that went through her chest. Her eyes were red from the many tears she shed and floods of tear poured. "Oh father, the most worst thing has happened to me." Her voice quivered and blended in with her constant sobbing.

Nipwort looked very concern at his daughter then he looked over at Blackdash, who was patting his sister's shoulder in sympathy. "What happened, my child?"

"I was just walking to the walls to see the stars when suddenly, that weasel guard, Findo, pushed me over with his spear and cut my chest. And he-" Keena let out a strangled sob. "Then he took advantage of me! That little stoat helped him out to by holding a spear to my neck so I won't escape. Oh father, it was TERRIBLE!" The ratmaid sobbed harder after telling her father her sob story.

Nipwort shook his head in disbelief. "Findo would never do a thing like that, but since there's no other reason why you're like this, and you never lied to me, I'll have to report him to Badrang."

Keena wiped her eyes with the edge oh her father's cloak and followed him to report to Badrang. Nipwort never noticed the sly grin and wink Keena passed to her brother. Never did they notice Trusiae watching them from behind a wall of wood.

Alya had escorted Elonwyn and Aqua to the healer's tent to check up on her wounds. Aqua, however snuck away knowing that there was some work to be done. She reunited with her slave friends who were attempting on escaping the dreadful place.

Ralken and Findo kept their eyes on the vermin enjoying the show. They did not see Nipwort and his kids, since they were more focused on the badger and the hare performing their act.

Findo just wanted to forget about what recently happened. All his troubles were about to be over with when suddenly Trusiae approached them with a cold look on her face.

"What's wrong, Sia? What bad news have you recovered?" Ralken asked.

The ferret shook her head. "Findo's in a lot of trouble. That little rat told up a huge story that claims Findo had attacked and took advantage of her, with Lonny helping him. Now they're going to talk to Lord Badrang and Findo will be punished since Keena's injuries are very convincing. Now I may not have seen what really happened, but by the way she sounded and winked at her brother, it was nothing but a big lie to prevent Findo from protecting Elonwyn, since it seems Findo always had been there to protect Lonny, and is a better match against her."

Findo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in pure anger. "That rat! She's just doing this to get over Lonny and to be rid of me. Ralken, have you notice Keena always flirting with you?"

"Yes, why did you ask?"

"I think that-" Findo was interrupted by the calls of a vermin guard.

"Escape, the slaves are escaping!" Then a scene of total chaos happen.

Findo, Ralken, and Trusiae ran to the scene of the crime with weapons drawn. They arrived just in time to see the murder of Druwp, the vole spy. Ralken then noticed Aqua's voice from out side. She was helping the slaves escape.

The orange stoat nudged Trusiae. After a few nods they swiftly slunk away to aid Aqua. No one noticed their departure but Findo.

Vermin were yelling at a male squirrel and a hedgehog, who were both defending against the vermin. The squirrel managed to get away, but the hedgehog stayed behind to defend his friends.

Not wanting the hedgehog to die a humiliating death like Skalrag, Findo quickly ran in and stabbed the hedgehog. The last words the hedgehog heard was those of Findo whispering in his ear. "Sorry, sir."

Just then, Badrang arrived and not in the best of moods. He ordered a few of his vermin to chase after the escaped slaves. But they didn't succeed. They followed their leader on the chase, leaving Findo behind with the remaining vermin. The other vermin walked away from the stoat in high tempers.

Aqua, Ralken, and Trusiae managed to get to the scene, as if they never left. Ralken looked at Findo, who was standing over the fallen body of the hedgehog he slain. "What happened, Findo"

Findo answered looking blankly at his friends eyes. "I had to."

Aqua was quivering with rage, for both she and the squirrel had witnessed the hedgehog's, who they knew as Hillgrose, murder. Before Findo could explain any further, Aqua whispered darkly to the assassin and Ralken. "I need to have a word with Findo...alone."

The other two knew that Aqua wasn't the best one to argue when she was in this mood. They walked away from the two.

As soon as the two left, Aqua lashed out at Findo with Tailwart's spear, knocking him to the ground. Aqua winced as the pain from her injuries increased, but she didn't stop. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. Before Findo had a chance to defend himself against the white stoat's rage, Aqua slapped him across his scarred cheek and threw him up against the wall while still holding onto him.

Eyes narrowed and teeth clenched, Aqua hissed. "You killed one of my friends. Why did you slay Hillgorse? Why? Speak!"

Findo had never seen his friend this mad. He didn't reply. Aqua raised her paw to hit him, but he swiftly grabbed her paw, and pushed her back. "It was either me or we let Lord Badrang have him, and unless you wanted another Skalrag-like incident, I suggest you thank me."

Aqua sighed, sitting painfully on a barrel. She glared at Findo. "So you did it as a friend?"

"Yes. But now we have another problem to deal with."

Just as soon as Findo finished his statement, Badrang arrived. "You, weasel, come with me. You have a lot of explaining to do. Oh, and bring that little stoat Elonwyn too."


	13. Chapter 13: Crime And Punishment

Findo opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly, both his arms were grabbed by two guards.

"Wait, Stumptooth? Bluehide? What are you guys-

He let out a snarl of pain as they roughly pulled his arms behind his back and tied his wrists in place. Findo struggled fiercely, trying to break from their grip.

"Sorry mate." Stumptooth muttered. "Badrangs orders."

Findo stared at the crowd of angry, unfriendly faces. He caught Keena, watching him from beside her father and brother. She was smiling evilly.

"You little- I won't let you get away with this!" he yelled angrily at her.

"Come on you." Bluehide yanked Findo forward. The crowd parted to let them and Badrang through. Findo continued to struggle. He was going to kill her!

Findo found himself shoved into Badrang's meadhall. He landed painfully on his knees. Badrang seated himself on the throne and Findo glared up at him. He was distracted by an unexpected movement and he turned his head.

People were milling inside. Elonwyn, her arm in a sling, with her father's paw placed firmly on her shoulder, Ralken, escorting Alya, and Keena with her father and brother.

When everyone had found a place to stand, Badrang rubbed his temple. "Keena, why don't you tell us what happened."

Clogg exploded. "Ere! I don't know about that Weasel, in fact, I never trusted him, but Elonwyn would never do anything like help some-

"Tramun." Badrang said coldly. "I asked Keena to speak, not you. We especially don't want to hear something from you, a fool who lets the enemy into Marshank and had the gall to call them friends!"

"They said they was magicians!" Clogg snapped.

"Never mind about all that." Ralken said. "The guards are taking care of the traitors. Let's get down to business. Keena. Speak." He glared at her, letting her know he didn't believe a word she was going to say.

Keena went slightly red, but she stood straight, and Findo could see her eyes were red and her face was streaked with fake tears.

"I *sniff* got bored with the circus and went to get some fresh air. I *sob* barely got to the healer's tent when I was grabbed by that weasel and he…. *sniffle* he…"

She burst into violent sobs. Elonwyn swallowed and glanced at Findo, who was staring at the ground, his blue eyes dark with hate. Cold, murderous hate.

"Keena, if you can't compose yourself, purpose you'd better leave and let someone else talk for you." Alya said pleasantly, masking her disgust with a smile.

"No!" Keena said a little too sharply. She made up for her mistake by rubbing her eyes. "I'm… I'm the only one who was there…"

"I'm sure." Badrang said threateningly. "Continue."

"Then Elonwyn hopped out and tried to kill me. I defended myself, but then I was grabbed from behind and pinned against a barrel. I saw, Findo and I tried to scream, but that little stoat… she… she put a spear to my neck and he… Findo… he…" her voice broke. And she collapsed to her knees, trembling.

Nipwort put his arms around his daughter and rubbed her back and head comfortingly. "I'm... sorry, my lord. My daughter has said all she can. If she may-

"No." Ralken interrupted. "She's going to stay and answer questions. Now, Keena, it was dark out. How are you sure it was Findo and Elonwyn?"

"I could recognize them by the firelight." Keena murmured.

"There were no torches lit near the healer's tent, Keena." Ralken said, his eyes narrowed. He gave a furtive glance at Findo, who was still staring angrily at the ground.

"There was light behind me from the bonfires." Keena snapped, starting to sweat.

"don't tell me you're saying my daughter is lying Ralken." Nipwort said in a shocked voice.

"I'm simply saying she might be misled."

"I know what I saw and what happened to me!" Keena snapped.

"That's enough Ralken." Badrang said coldly. "Blackdash, what do you know?"

"I simply found my little sister with blood running down her body and she was crying and trembling. Then dad came." Blackdash wrung his paws and gave Elonwyn a miserable grimace, as though he was trying to apologize. Elonwyn stared at Findo, whose eyes were tightly shut.

The evidence is completely against us. Elonwyn thought. The only ones who "saw" what happened were Aqua, Ralken, and Alya. And Alya's blind. Ralken has some reliability in the horde, but he's a friend of Findo and, my cousin, therefore biased. As is Aqua, who is not reliable.

She hugged herself. I'm safer than Findo. I should be alright.

"I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" Clogg roared. "ELONWYN IS NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"I agree." Badrang stood up. "Elonwyn is too timid and cowardly to threaten someone or help someone else do something vile. Keena is possibly mistaken about Elonwyn being there. But she is probably right about Findo. Normally, the sentence would be death. However, Seeing as not enough people saw what happened, Findo shall merely be tied to a post on the morn and lashed with a leather strip fifty times as a warning and thrown tied out on the battlement for the gulls to peck for the day and night for everyone else to see. He'll be put on duty the next day. He's to be given no food or water both nights and both days. Everyone is dismissed. Bluehide, Stumptooth, take Findo away. His sentence begins tomorrow."

Elonwyn stared in horror as Findo was lifted like a limp rag. He provided no struggle, but as he was dragged out of the meadhall, he gave a glance at Keena, who was smiling evilly. He glared at her before he was thrust roughly out the exit.

Elonwyn glanced at Ralken who was watching, his eyelids ticking. He was angry. Alya walked away from him and placed her paw on Elonwyn's waist.

"Come now Lonny." She smiled at Clogg who stared at her suspiciously. "Excuse me Cap'n, but your daughter needs her arm looked at every day. Come Lon."

Lonny nodded and walked beside Alya.

"We don't have to do everything, Badrang says." Alya winked At Elonwyn.

"Yes." Lonny nodded.


	14. Chapter 14: Apologize

The sun had risen, and Findo was rudely kicked from his short doze. He was escorted away to his punishment.

Juni and Trusiae had seen what went on in the mead hall. Trusiae shook her head gravely. "That dirty rat. How does she manage to make a lie so convincing. I've known Findo since he came here, but I know he'd NEVER do anything like that."

Juni sighed as she rustled her headfur. "I should've been there with Findo and help him gain his trust, but instead I was watching the show. How could've I been so foolish?" The vixen wiped a tear from her eye.

The blueish ferret looked down at her friend with a look of concern. She placed a paw on Juni's shoulder to comfort her. "There, there, dear. It was best you stayed for the show than be in harm's way from what took place. I mean, you're more fragile now since you're pregnant and can't take any risks of harming yourself and your kit."

The pregnant vixen looked down at her pregnant belly and brushed her headfur away from her eyes. "Yeah, but still, I could've been used as a witness."

"I know, but they won't listen. I would've defended Findo if I was there, but would they listen to me, an assassin? No."

Then the girls heard the struggling of Findo being taken to a post and being tied up. After the guards left, Juni rushed to Findo. "Findo, are you okay?"

Findo kept his gazed focused on the ground. Hatred burned in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "That filthy rat! She should be the one punished, not me! It should've been her to be tied to this post, but no, she's out in about like a free bird: enjoying her freedom!"

Juni looked up at Trusiae who folded her arms and shook her head. The vixen patted Findo on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Findo, the others know your innocence. I'll get Alya and Elonwyn to help you out."

Findo looked at the vixen and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Juni."

The vixen nodded and scurried with Trusiae to the Healer's Tent.

Alya was mixing up some herbs to treat Lonny and Aqua's wounds. Aqua scratched angrily on the wooden framework of her cot. "I'd do anything to have that rat's body eaten by the teeth of the sea."

"Calm down, Aqua, we'd all like to see Keena punished, but revenge leads to nothing. The events that had occurred recently has brought a lot of stress on us all, even me."

Lonny gazed out of the tent to where Findo was tied. She sniffed. "N'uncle Badrang has no heart. He didn't even bother to ask how my shoulder got fractured or how I received a black eye." She looked at her cousin and the healer with an angry glint in her eyes. "Why should he suffer for what Keena did?

Ralken entered the tent with his fist clenched. "I tell you why-that rat has been causing trouble since the day she was born as an evil little whelp."

Aqua winced in pain as Alya applied some new herbs onto her foot. "She's the devil-spawn, that's for sure."

Juni walked into the tent and whispered to her friends. "Alya, Lonny, Findo's not going to make it out there without nourishments. can you two secretly treat him while no one's looking?"

Lonny nodded. "I think I could, despite my shoulder."

"I don't know if I can, because I need to tend to my duties."

Aqua's ears perked up and she waved her good arm in the air frantically. "I will! I know some healing remedies!"

Alya sighed. "Fine, you can be in charge while I tend to Findo."

Aqua smiled broadly; no more painful herbs for her and foul tasting pain killers.

Keena pranced about the grounds with a proud evil look on her face with Blackdash at her side. "Ahh, isn't this great? No more little whelps getting in the way of me and Prince Ralken!"

Blackdash just stared at the ground with grief.

Keena groaned in annoyance of her brother's silence. She elbowed him sharply.

"Ow!" Blackdash squeaked, rubbing his sore arm. "Why'd you do that for, Keena?"

"Because, I hate feeling ignored. Plus something's buggin' you, and I'd like to know why."

The bigger rat looked at his sister with hate in his orange eyes. "You framed Findo for something he didn't do, Keena."

The girl rat scoffed. "Duh, wasn't that the whole point? Getting that little whelp and weasel out of the way. He deserved it. Now we need to take care of that other stoat when she heals up. Curse her soul for trying to steal the Prince away from me. Isn't that why we're doing this?"

Blackdash pushed Keena away from her. "We? What do you mean, 'we?' I never volunteered to help you frame Findo! I never wanted to! He's a good weasel and friend to me! Same with the small stoat, she never laid a paw on you!"

Keena was taken aback by her brother's harsh words. She snarled. "What do you mean? She and Findo attacked me! See?" she pointed to the wound on her chest and her bruised arm.

Blackdash lowered his ears. "No, you did that to yourself! It should've been you to be the one tied to the post and made to suffer, not Findo! And I'm tired of always being you're pet and saving your hide for your crimes!" Keena gasped in shock. Blackdash continued. "I don't even know you anymore, rat! You're nothing but scum to me!"

Anger swelled up inside Keena. Before her brother could say another word, she grabbed her concealed knife and stabbed blackdash in the gut; right in front of Elonwyn.

Elonwyn had just arrived to witness the stabbing. She gasped out in surprised as Keena stabbed her own brother.

Blackdash's eyes were wide with terror as he slumped down against a barrel with his paws grasping the handle of the knife sticking out of his gut.

Keena grinned maliciously as she stood over her dying brother. "You won't be needed this anymore," she said, taking her brother's sword.

Lonny was horrified by what happened. Blackdash was on her side all along. Quickly she grabbed a stone and threw it at Keena's head. The rat let out a yelp and turned around to face the stoat. Keena hissed as she clenched her brother's sword. "You little pest! I should've killed you!"

Before Lonny could run, Keena charged at her with the sword pointing at Lonny. Just as she was about to strike the stoat, Elonwyn quickly dodged out of the way, causing Keena to run into a wooden beam. The rat pulled the sword from the wood and turned to her rival.

Despite the pain in her shoulder, Lonny drew out her sword and swung it at the rat. Her voice was filled with rage and hate. "You don't deserve my cousin! You're the devil in rat's skin! You bother to attempt to kill me and your brother! You must think I'm some sort of wimp, but you're wrong!" Elonwyn swung her sword just as Keena swung hers.

Metal clashed against metal as the two girls dueled. They clashed their blades furiously as the fought to gain the upper paw. Lonny's arm was weak, causing her swings to become lousy and pathetic.

Elonwyn managed to cut keena a few times on the cheek, and ears, but she failed to cause any great damage. However, she was more swift and lighter on her footpaws than Keena, and managed to avoid any deadly injuries.

The rat however had strategy on her side as she backed Lonny up against the wall, preventing her from moving any further back.

Lonny knew she was tapped, so with a swift movement, she grabbed a pawful of sand and threw it at Keena's face.

The rat screamed as she was blinded by the sand. She wiped at her eyes to be rid of the blinding sand. She swung the flat of her sword at Lonny's shoulder, sending sparks of pain through Elonwyn. Lonny winced in pain as she grasped her shoulder.

After regaining her vision, Keena saw her chance. She swung her leg and swooped Lonny of her feet, causing the stoat to fall. As she fell, Lonny's sword fell from her grasp. Elonwyn gave a yelp of pain as she landed hard on her bad shoulder.

Keena wiped blood from her muzzle as she kicked Lonny's sword out of reach. She looked down at the stoat, who was crying in pure pain as she grasped her shoulder. The rat hissed as she kicked lonny savagely in the gut. "You better learn to keep your mouth shut, whelp. I'll help you do just that."

The rat raised her sword above her head to strike Lonny. Elonwyn closed her eyes knowing her life would end. Just as soon as she was about to strike, Keena gave a gasp of shock. Suddenly, she collapsed; dead. Horror filled her terrified face as she laid slain with her knife protruding from her back.

Blackdash had used his final amount of strength to throw the knife in order to save Lonny.

After recovering from the sudden event, Elonwyn got up and ran to where Blackdash sat with his back against a bunch of logs. She knelt down next to him and placed a paw on his shoulder. "You killed your own sister, to save me. Why?"

Blackdash slowly opened his eyes halfway and gazed at Lonny. His voice was faded into a whisper. "I did it, because she chose to follow in the path of Badrang. I've been listening to you guys talk about freedom from the tyrant, and dreamed to join you, but Keena...she wanted to control me into doing wrong. I never wanted that. I did what I had to, to save you, Elonwyn."

Elonwyn's voice cracked with emotion. "W-we'll get you healed-you'll be all right! Y-you must be strong, Blackdash. you and I can both escape this place and be free, I promise!"

Blackdash meekly placed a paw on Lonny's cheek and looked deeply into her green eyes. "I'll find my freedom in the kingdom beyond the sunset. That's where I'll spend my new life. I'm a free beast, thanks to you, Elonwyn." Blackdash gave his final silent gasp before her went limp and died in the comfort of his new found friend.

Alya and Ralken arrived at the scene. Ralken looked down at the dead body of Keena.

"What is it, Ralken?"

Ralken rolled Keena's corpse with his footpaw and shook his head. "It's Keena, Alya. she's been slain."

"Slain? By who?"

The stoat then nudged Alya as he looked at the two figures against some logs. "I think our answer's over there. Blackdash looks hurt!" The two ran to where Lonny and blackdash was. Alya was hastily getting out some herbs whee ralken placed a paw on her shoulder. His voice was grim. "That won't be necessary, Alya."

The two listened as Lonny hummed a song that her mother taught her before her death. She cradled Blackdash's head in her lap and stroked his headfur. Her eyes were red and tear stains ran down her face.

Without looking up at the two, she whispered. "Blackdash redeemed himself after killing his sister to save me. His sister had stabbed him and he spent his final moments saving me and being with me." She looked up at Ralken. "Why? Why do so many innocent creatures die so young, why?"

Ralken knelt down by his cousin and held her closely. "That's just the things that happen when you stay here. I've seen many friends die at the paws of Badrang-like Skalrag. The sooner we leave here the better."

Alya sighed sadly. "Aye, even though I have never witnessed the deaths of innocent beasts, it still hurts me to know they died in vain."

"Yes, now come, Lonny. We'll attend the burial for Blackdash after we fix you up. Seems as you had a little combat with Keena judging by the ripped sling and the really bruised shoulder."

The two stoats left to the healer's tent, while Alya attended to the dead siblings.


	15. Chapter 15: The Cure

Findo gritted his teeth in agony as Hisk's whip bit into his flesh. Each crack of the whip hit his ears, before the blinding pains shot up his back. He could feel his strength draining, and he could tell Hisk had had practice using the leather strip on slaves.

Blood ran down his back as the whip flayed him over and over, and sweat poured down his face into his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a moan as another lash struck his back.

Hisk grinned cruelly as Findo shuddered in agony. He had always hated the wisecracking weasel and each lash was like the taste of rum in his mouth.

Elonwyn sat stiffly in Alya's tent, her ears flat against her head as the sound of the whip and Findo's cries of misery.

"Lonny." Alya put her paw on Elonwyn's shoulder.

"I can't stand it." Elonwyn covered her ears. "Blackdash slaughtered, now this. Will this nightmare ever end?"

"It's alright sweetheart, he's gat twenty more lashes to go yet." Alya rubbed Elonwyn's back soothingly.

"How do you know?" Elonwyn wrinkled her nose, going tense as Findo gave a piercing scream.

"I listen a lot better than other beasts." Alya winked.

Another cry of pain rang throughout the fort.

"Almost over." Alya said. She raised a paw and put one finger down. "One." another finger. "Two." Last finger. "three."

Badrangs voice could be heard. "Right everyone! Shows over! Untie him and string him to the battlements. He'll spend all day and night there. Everyone back to your duties!"

"Tonight's our chance." Alya busily began to gather herbs and bundle them in a basket. "right Lonny, I'm going to teach you to use this."

"Why- Lonny began.

"You're smaller than me, and won't be noticed. plus I can't get up the wall tops what with being blind. You can use my cloak. We're going to bring Findo some food water and healing herbs tonight. Ralken's getting the food."

"B-but…" Lonny shrieked. "I can't! What if I'm caught?!"

"Then I'll take the blame." Alya snapped. "Now pay attention! This herb is called horsetail. You mix it with the oregano and rub it on Findo's wounds. It will stop infection. But you have to mix it with a little water and lemon juice. Here, I'll show you."

Elonwyn watched, tensed with anxiety.

The night wind blew bits of sand into Findo's cuts and he groaned with misery, slumped and chained by his wrists to two thick wooden poles, his foots brushed the battlements.

He hissed as his back stung with greater burning fury. He closed his eyes. He was blacking out and he could see his parent being slaughtered in front of him. With a cry he lunged at the tall thin female pine marten lady who stood, her broadsword soaked with his parents blood. Fire raged everywhere and he could hear his neighbors screaming as they tried to run and were either killed by the Pine martens minions or burned in flames.

The pine marten raised her paw, which had three knives placed in between her fingers. She struck and Findo fell back, blood pouring from his cheek.

"Findo?"

He snapped back to reality. He turned his head as best he could due to his stiff neck and bleeding back. A small figure in a black cloak, a small basket over its wrist.

"Who- he stammered, blood trickling down his mouth and his throat.

"It's me, Lonny." Findo blinked at the pair of green eyes gleaming from the hood. "Alya sent me up here to help you."

"I don't need help." Findo snarled, pain lancing up his body.

"Yes you do." Elonwyn uncorked a small bottle with yellowy green contents. She pulled a rag and soaked it with the disinfectant. "Alya taught me how to use these herbs, and I'm going to clean you up. here." She pulled out a canteen of water. "Drink this."

She pressed the flask to his lips and Findo gulped down the water greedily. Elonwyn rubbed his back with the cloth and her let out a choke and water slopped down his chin.

"That stings!" he gasped.

"Don't be such a baby!" Elonwyn hissed. "You endured a whipping, you can take being disinfected."

"Lonny, stop, please!" he shuddered. "I've had enough pain today." He coughed. "You could be caught. There's another guard shift coming. I don't want you to go through what I just did."

"It'll be okay." Lonny continued to clean his back with the cloths, ignoring the blood getting on her paws. "You're innocent; the least we can do is keep your cuts from festering."

"Thank you." Findo closed his eyes.

Lonny finished up cleaning the cuts and took another flask, this one full of broth. She placed it to Findo's mouth and he sipped it.

Elonwyn paused. She could hear the sound of a couple guards coming up the ladder, talking together.

"gotta go." She hissed gathering up the flasks and bottles.

"Good luck." Findo murmured. When she was out of earshot he breathed, half to himself. "I love you, Lonny."

Lonny planned to wait for the guars to pass, but then let out a relieved sigh when she saw it was none other than Stumptooth and Tara. She walked casually over to them, unveiling her hood.

"Elonwyn?" Tara blinked. "What are you doing up here? Didn't you hear? There's an assassin on the loose, Gurrad's just been slain."


	16. Chapter 16: Taken

Elonwyn gasped. "You don't mean Trusiae did this?"

Tara shook her head. "We aren't sure, but to make things worse, the rest of the slaves had escaped, so now Badrang and the others are gathering around to go out and chase them."

"And with no body else left here to guard this place, Clogg's sure enough to take over very soon," Trusiae said as she arrived.

"What do you mean?" Stumptooth asked.

"What I mean is, this place will vunerable for Clogg to conquer. We don't stand a chance against him-his crew out numbers us."

Lonny thought about a solution. "Maybe I can convince him to let Marshank be. He is my father after all."

Trusiae sighed. "It's not even worth a try; he'll most likely ignore you, since he's so desperate to take over."

Tara nodded. "I agree with Sia-if you're father came here for slaves and a place of his own, he won't back down. I'm sorry, Elonwyn, but we have no choice."

Lonny sighed. She was disappointed that her father would do such a thing. But the others were right.

Stumptooth noticed the flasks Lonny was carrying. Forgetting about Clogg, he said, "Say, what are ya doing with those flasks?"

Lonny blushed nervously. "I was getting them for Alya, since she needs them."

Tara was about to say something, when suddenly Fleabane's voice called out. "Stumptooth, Tara, and Trusiae! Badrang needs ya!"

Tara groaned. "Looks like he wants us to help retrieve those slaves. Well, see ya later, Lonny. Come on, Stumptooth, let's go before ole' Badrang gets suspicious."

The ferret nodded and the three ferrets ran off to join Badrang.

Elonwyn sighed in relief and continued her duties for Alya. She arrived at the tent to see Aqua gone. "Where's Aqua?"

"She, Ralken, and Tailwart were called to get the slaves back. Alya and I have to stay here, due to our disabilities," Juni said as she helped Alya fold the blankets."

"But, why is Aqua with them? She's crippled?"

"Like Badrang cares? Plus he needs her since she's a bit faster than us; crippled or not. Have you treated Findo's wounds with the herbs I gave you?" Alya said.

Elonwyn nodded and gave Alya her cloak back. "I did."

"Good. by the way, have you noticed something odd?'

The two others looked at each other in confusion and shook their heads. Juni looked at Alya with a puzzled look. "No, why'd you ask?"

"Hear that? Sounds like somebody's opening the gates. And by the sounds of it, it's your father and his crew, Lonny. I think they're taking over Marshank."

"I've heard Sia and Tara talking about this, but I didn't believe my father would do such a thing." Lonny sighed sadly. "He has always been the difficult type, but taking over a place when nobody's around, that's just selfish."

"I agree, but what's Badrang going to do when he finds out Clogg took over Marshank?"

"That's the part I fear. If Badrang manages to get to clogg, who knows what may happen to him, and you, Lonny, since you're Clogg's daughter."

Elonwyn was about to reply, untill Crosstooth's voice rang out. "Elonwyn, your father wants ya!"

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow." The stoat waved good bye and left the tent.

It was early next morning by the time badrang came back. The sun hadn't even rose yet. He fumed in anger over the lose of his slaves and that Clogg had taken over his fort. He and his horde managed to sneak back into marshank and gathered up Clogg's crew.

Clogg's crew were tied up and lined up against the wall. Badrang nudged Tailwart. "Get my niece, Elonwyn. Bet you anything she's sleeping somewhere near where Clogg might be. I'll deal with him, while you deal with her. When you have woken her, bring her to me, and that's an order, ferret." Badrang's voice was of an evil hiss.

Tailwart hesitated, but he knew badrang wasn't in the best of moods, so he went off to wake up Lonny. Badrang grabbed the ferret's shoulder before he got any further. "Oh, and when you wake her, tie her paws behind her back and put a gag on her muzzle-I don't want her speaking once I've woken her father."

The ferret looked over at Aqua and Ralken, who had looks of remorse written on their faces, for they knew their cousin's fate won't be at all good. Tailwart shook his head and left while Badrang followed.

Lonny was sleeping peacfully while clutching her journal close to her chest. She hadn't notice the other crew members being taken away, since she was so deep in her sleep.

She gave a faint moan as Tailwart shook her. Elonwyn sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily at Tailwart. "Ehn, Tailwart, why are you back here? Is uncle badrang back?"

Tailwart shook his head sadly. Then without a split second, the ferret tied Lonny's paws together and put a gag in her mouth. He muttered grimly into Lonny's ear. "Sorry, Lon, Badrang's orders."

He then helped her up. Elonwyn had no idea what was going on; but she had a feeling that whatever her uncle was planning on doing, it wasn't going to be pretty.


	17. Chapter 17: Beatiful Liar

Findo gave a gasp of agony as he was kicked awake by Nipwort.

"Get up you slimebag." The rats voice was hoarse and his eyes were red-rimmed. "Badrang says your punishments over. Everyone gets to see him deal with Clogg and his crew. Even perverts and murderers, like you." He vented his feelings by stabbing Findo in the shoulder with his sword.

Findo coughed up the burning bile that had been stuck in the back of his throat. "I never touched your daughter. And ain't it just like you to stab a beast who's tied up." he vomited painfully. "And I haven't murdered anyone you dirty-

His sentence was finished as he let out a snarl of pain. Nipwort had let his sword slide up against Findo's raw and whipped back. The rat brought his mouth close to the weasels ear. "I know you and your friends had something to do with the death of my children. You'll all pay."

Fleabane pulled Nipwort away. "That's enough Nip. Badrang wants him untied. You two can fight it out some other time."

Rotnose sniggered as he untied the ropes around Findo's wrists, his voice high pitched and nasally. "Das righ. We all getta see Clogg an his crew bumped off."

"Wait." Findo rubbed his wrists. "Everyone in his crew?"

"Yeah. Maybe not the daughter though." Fleabane rubbed his chin. "But I dunno. Hey!" Findo had shot down the ladder faster than a bar of soap in wet paws despite his back and shoulder. Rotnose, Nipwort, and Fleabane followed him.

Findo arrived on the scene to see Badrang holding Elonwyn who had her paws tied behind her back. Badrang was staring at the crouching and sniveling crewbeasts, and Clogg stood beside him, his eyes fixed on Elonwyn, his braided beard quivering.

Elonwyn was trying not to let out a whimper as Badrang's claws dug deep into her flesh. He had snatched her from Tailwart the second they'd left the tent and she could feel her heart pounding against her ribs.

"Pay attention! Ya horrible lot!" Badrang roared at the crew. "you have three simple choices." He raised a finger. "One, is slavery."

The crew muttered and Elonwyn shivered.

"Two." Badrang raised another finger. "You stay loyal to Clogg and get executed."

Elonwyn's father snarled, and then gasped.

"Three!" Badrang raised a last finger. "You swear allegiance to me. Paws up if you chose number three."

The crew glanced at each other and then at Clogg, then to Badrang and his soldiers, before every one of them raised a paw. Elonwyn winced. That had to hurt her father's pride. But why was she in such a position that she couldn't raise her paw up for any one of Badrang's choices?

"One more thing." Badrang almost purred, and her wrenched Elonwyn in front of him and she could feel his breath in her ear. He'd shifted his paws so they were clasped underneath her arms, almost caressingly. Elonwyn wanted to vomit.

"This one here…" Badrang gazed around at the assembled beasts. "Will be the Slave of every male beast here, who wants a little extra pleasure." He smiled darkly. "Unless, any one wants her as their own private slave?"

Clogg exploded then and tried to charge his brother. Several of Badrangs Horde grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Take him to the prison pit!" Badrang roared, and Elonwyn trembled as her father was torn away.

"Anybeast?" Badrang purred, staring around as though nothing had happened.

Every beast there knew that if they spoke up Badrang would have their food poisoned, otherwise someone would have spoken.

Elonwyn stared around in fear. Would anyone help her? Her eyes fell on Tailwart. He was having an anxiety attack and Alya and Aqua were holding him up.

She glanced at Ralken, her eyes filling with tears. Someone speak up please! Someone I know. She willed desperately.

Ralken turned away from her, and the tears spilled from Elonwyn's eyes in an unstoppable flood. She could hear mutterings, some jeering, some sympathetic from the gathered horde.

"I'll take her." Elonwyn looked up, blind with tears, and she could feel Badrang's grip tighten and he let out a snarl.

"Findo. I hardly believe you deserve an honor like this." Badrang spat.

"NO!" Elonwyn shrieked before she could stop herself. Not Findo! Anyone but him!

Badrang slapped her and she winced.

"Lord Badrang, you said yourself there wasn't complete proof for what Keena said happened. And if I had a mate perhaps other fathers would have no fear for their daughters and there wouldn't be any more incidents like Keena." Findo's voice was hard and calm.

"Perhaps you have a point." Badrang threw Elonwyn away from him. "Alright, take her. You're all dismissed. Yes, even Clogg's former crew can go about their duties, no need to keep spears on their necks Bluehide."

As everyone milled away from Badrang's hut, Badrang pressed his sword against Findo's neck. "You'll pay for that Weasel. No one humiliates me. you know as well any beast here that I was punishing Clogg by making his daughter the property of the malebeasts."

Findo smiled. "What does it matter? She's taken against her will either way, just by one beast rather than many."

Findo gritted his teeth as blood dripped down his neck, then Badrang let the sword fall and he flounced away. Findo watched him go.

Elonwyn sat on the ground, trembling. She dully took the paw that covered hers and let herself be pulled to her feet. she found herself staring up into the cold hate-filled blue eyes of Findo. He was pulling her closer and she let out a cry and shoved him away.

"Elonwyn- he grabbed for her, looking confused but she dodged him and tripped. She fell on her tail.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted.

"Stop being an idiot!" Findo crouched down in front of her and clutched her wrists when she tried to push him away. "I'm not going to do anything to you! Stop it!" he pulled her forward and hugged her tightly.

Elonwyn was shivering uncontrollably and she started to cry. Findo stroked her head and murmured soothingly. "It's alright, it's over. I'll protect you little one."

Elonwyn was in too much pain to do anything but cry softly into Findo's chest. None of her friends had done anything to help her. Only Findo, her least favorite person had done anything for her.

"Look at me." Findo put her at arm's length so she had to look into his blue eyes. "everything will be alright-

His eyes had suddenly become hard pools of burning fire and his face contorted with hatred. But he was looking over Lonny's shoulder, not at her. Who was he- she turned, her vision blurred with hot tears.

Ralken was staring down at them, flanked by Tailwart, Aqua, and Alya. Before Elonwyn could get up to speak to them, Findo lunged.

"You!" he grabbed a startled rat and snatched a sword out of its paws. "Give me that!"

He whirled the sword in an arch and slashed Ralken across the cheek. Ralken pushed Alya and Aqua away and drew his own sword, but only used it to block Findo's frenzied swipes, and metal clashed metal.

"YOU SON OF A SEAGULL!" Findo managed to stab Ralken in the knee, so the stoat was forced to the ground, and relentlessly continued to bring his sword down on his best friend. "YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP HER! YOU HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE HER AND YOU DID ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Ralken shouted back, shielding himself with his blade. Several people had come to watch, their eyes wide with shock. Ralken and Findo ignored them all, their eyes only for each other. "MY FATHER WOULDN'T HAVE LET ME TAKE HER, WE'RE COUSINS!"

"Stop it both of you!" Alya shouted. "This isn't helping anything!"

Findo ignored her. "YOU SELFISH IDIOT!" he clipped off half of Findo's ear with a wild slash. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" he kicked Ralken in the stomach and the stoat doubled over in pain. Findo leaned close to Ralken's remaining ear, and hissed. "You did it because if you had Elonwyn you wouldn't be able to marry Alya. You left your own cousin, who loves you, to the mercy of Badrang's army because of your own selfishness."

He drew back and raised his sword high above his head and swung a killing blow.

His sword stopped suddenly. All eyes were on the glimmering blade, which had stopped, an inch from Elonwyn's neck.

Elonwyn stared up at Findo, her eyes red with tears, shaking her head frantically, shielding Ralken from the blade.

Findo stared at her, then tossed the sword away with a growl, then turned away. his back still turned on his friends, he spoke.

"Alya. Do you need an assistant?"

What?" Alya blinked, her eyes, mushy and grey as gravy, wide.

"I said do you need an assistant?!" Findo snapped. "Are you deaf and stupid as well as blind?!"

"Yes." Alya whispered, frowning at him.

"Then take Elonwyn. She should be safe with you." Findo whispered, and walked away before anyone could speak.

Elonwyn collapsed beside Ralken, shaking like a leaf in November.


End file.
